razones del destino
by dani hale de withlock cullen
Summary: PAUSADO...nadie nunca entiende a Rosalie, ella solo quiere ayudar pero el destino interfiere, encontrara lo que busca? la vida de Rosalie desde pequeña, el por que de las cosas, TODOS HUMANOS Y HERMANOS
1. rosalie

ROSE POV.

Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale Withlock Cullen, tengo un hermano gemelo, su nombre es Jasper, también tengo 5 hermanastros puesto a que nuestra madre Athenedora Withlock se divorcio de nuestro padre Carlisle Hale y se caso con el gran amigo de mi padre, Cayo Vulturi. La familia Vulturi siempre cuido de mi papa cuando era pequeño. su padre falleció en un accidente, a su madre nunca la conoció entonces tuvo que partir con sus padrinos Uristh y Dakota Vulturi, dueños de todas las empresas en la pequeña Volterra, una ciudad muy antigua pero pacifica, esto es debido a que mi tío Aro es el fundador, dueño y jefe de la policía, mi tío Marco fundo todas las iglesias y hace todos los eventos, hasta tiene un festejo en su honor y mi tío-padrastro Cayo es el presidente de Volterra, así que viven todos juntos en un palacio que es como 4 veces mas grande que la casa grande.

Después del divorcio mi padre conoció a Esme Cullen, la mujer mas bondadosa del mundo, yo decidí cambiar mi apellido a Hale Cullen puesto que para mi Esme es mi madre, pero mi hermano jazz no lo acepto así que su apellido es Withlock Hale Cullen, aun que oficialmente es Hale Cullen el, personalmente usa Withlock como primer apellido dado a que el era muy apegado a mi madre y se siente culpable por irse con papa, aun que ya no se hablan tanto el va y la visita a Volterra, Italia donde vive con todos los Vulturi.

Después de que mi padre se caso con Esme nos mudamos a una gran mansión junto con mis hermanos, hijos de Esme y su ex esposo. Emmett, que tiene 18 igual que jazz y yo, y los gemelos Edward, y Alice de 17.

Yo no estaba muy contenta al principio pero mi hermano Emm me ayudo, el tiene una personalidad muy adorable, es decir, es muy gracioso, problemático, el mas bromista de todos, es un poco tonto, es un gran amigo y confidente y si estas mal no dudes que el te va a dar su famoso gran abrazo de oso y su hermosa mirada con sus tiernos ojos cafés, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, es muy alto y gigante, es muy musculoso y tiene aspecto de bravucón, cualquier hombre que lo ve tiende a salir corriendo, aun que el es la persona mas adorable del mundo, es el capitán del equipo de rugby de nuestro instituto todas las mujeres lo quieren pero el solo sale con algunas, aun así le encanta estar rodeado de mujeres, cosa que a mi no me agrada, no me gusta que rodeen a mi osito.

Mi hermano Eddie también es muy alto, y es fuerte aunque no tanto como Emm, tiene ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro con dorado, todas las mujeres lo acosan por ser un gran pianista y deportista, capitán del equipo de basketball pero el era demasiado responsable y aguado para hacerles caso, hasta que conoció a Isabella Swan.

Bella es una chica tímida, tonta, admito que es linda, ojos chocolate, delgada, cabello castaño oscuro, con una gran capacidad de sonrojarse, pero es extremadamente torpe, no es que no me agrade, es solo que para mi ella es un intruso en mi familia, mi familia era perfecta, muy tranquila, pero llego Bella y con ella llegaron los problemas.

Aun que al parecer todos en la familia la quieren, Edward la ama con todo su corazón, mis padres la quieren como a sus propias hijas, Emm la quiere como si fuera su nueva hermanita a quien molestar, al parecer Jazz es el único de acuerdo conmigo de que ella debería salir de nuestras vidas, pero Alice, Alice la ama, se volvieron súper amigas y no se separan por nada del mundo, después de todo, Bella es demasiado inocente para no cumplir los caprichos de la duendecillo Alice.

Alice es una pequeña pixie que tengo por hermana, ella aun que es gemela de Edward muchos opinan que se parece mas a Emmett, ella a pesar que todos en la familia somos altos, es muy baja, mide 1.50m, es delgada, su cara es pequeña, suave y muy femenina, tiene una diminuta nariz respingada de duende y pelo corto, castaño oscuro y con puntas para todos lados, a pesar de que es pequeña tiene un carácter muy gracioso, ella siempre sabe lo que va a pasar, si ve que alguien tiene un problema no duda en hacer un plan súper elaborado y difícil, que al final acaba funcionando, ella es una adicta a las compras en todo el sentido, con ella es estar 6 horas corriendo de una tienda a otra y como toda duende adicta a las compras, le encanta vestirte y maquillarte, peinarte, pintarte las uñas, escoger mi atuendo diario y el de Bella, en fin, jugar a Barbie-Bella y Barbie-Rosalie .


	2. infancia

Mi infancia.

Toda mi infancia la pase en Londres, ahí nací y crecí. Mis padres, mi hermano y yo vivíamos en una gran mansión, debido a que mi padre es un famoso cirujano y mi madre Athenedora era jefe de una importante revista de moda, mi padre siempre quiso vivir en un pueblito y poder curar a la gente como cualquier doctor, cobrando un salario modesto, pero mi madre siempre fue de las grandes ciudades.

Mi hermano y yo estudiábamos en una prestigiosa institución en donde el era un chico siempre rodeado de mujeres y chicos populares, aun que el siempre a sido un chico tranquilo, aplicado y humilde, definitivamente heredado de mi padre, mientras yo, jefa de porristas desde 3º de primaria, la mas popular, reina de primavera desde preescolar, todo una diva, definitivamente sacado de mi madre.

Mi vida era perfecta hasta cuando recién cumplimos los 7 años, mis padres empezaron a discutir y mi madre lloraba tanto hasta llegar al grado en el que, un día se peleaban y mi papa dormía en la oficina que tenia la casa y al siguiente día cuando mama nos hacia el desayuno de repente se soltaba llorando y mi padre la abrazaba y se la llevaba mientras le decía cosas lindas y se comportaban como mejores amigos, y así un día tras otro. A mi este cambio me afecto mucho, y cada vez que los veía discutir o a mi madre llorar corría a mi cuarto con Jasper siempre pisándome los talones y cuando llegábamos a la habitación el se sentaba en la cama me sentaba en sus piernas mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello, así nos quedábamos en silencio mientras yo sollozaba hasta que el sueño nos derrotaba, Jasper se acostaba en mi cama conmigo siempre a su lado, abrazándonos, yo pasaba el brazo por su pecho mientras el me abrazaba por la cintura así hasta el amanecer, cuando llegaba mi nana, Lety, nos despertaba, nos daba los buenos días, hablaba a la tutora que cuidaba de Jasper, además de nuestra niñera Nettie yo tenia a mi nana que siempre me trataba como princesa, mientras que Jasper tenia a una soldado que el mismo solicito ya que le apasionan las guerras desde los 5 años, cuando papa nos llevo a una celebración de unos soldados que acababan de regresar de la guerra, pudimos verlos y saludarlos, uno de ellos me cargo en sus hombros y me dijo que yo era una princesa, a Jasper uno de los soldados lo invito a marchar con nosotros y le enseño como marchar, le puso un casco enorme y así fue como Jazz y yo, en los hombros del soldado, claro, marchamos junto con los soldados, yo esto no lo recuerdo, pero el si y claro vigilo todos mis movimientos, por eso lo se y también que por supuesto, mi padre estaba siguiéndonos de cerca, así que cuando su nana renuncio un año atrás jasper pidió que si podían traer a una soldado y mi padre por supuesto se lo cumplió.

Maria, se encargaba de ver que hiciera sus deberes, cosa que siempre hacia y le enseñaba cosas útiles aparte de que Jazz iba conmigo al colegio, gracias a esa mujer, que Jazz admira profundamente es el hombre que a sido siempre, caballeroso, ordenado, un gran hermano, responsable, respetuoso.

Jasper me contó que cuando ellos dos estaban solos Maria lo sentaba en su regazo, le besaba el cabello y le contaba sobre la guerra, las muertes, como se sentía luchar por la patria, todo esto hizo que a la fecha Jasper quiera ser soldado, cosa que a mi no me agrada, pero algo que si hizo es que, de alguna forma, logro que jazz, que de por si siempre a sido muy intuitivo siempre sepa cuales son tus exactos sentimientos y con una sonrisa o con solo mirarte a los ojos hacer que te sientas justo como el quiera, el siempre hace que cundo estoy molesta o triste me sienta feliz con solo verme y según las personas con las que trata, también sienten lo mismo, pero igual una vez mi hermano, que es muy competitivo logro que con tan solo el estar furioso y mirar a los jugadores de jockey de su equipo también se pusieran furiosos y ni se diga que en cuanto vio a los del equipo contrario y los miro mal, ellos que no tenían nada que ver, también se agarraran a golpes y de repente se empezó a reír histéricamente y 2 segundos también los demás también, después me contó que estaba poniendo mi teoría a prueba y llegamos a la conclusión de que el es MUY PERSUACIVO, aun que no los culpo, las sonrisas de Jazz son contagiosas.

Los hijos de Maria eran los mejores amigos de mi hermano, no había día que el no estuviera jugando con Peter, un chico de la estatura, cuerpo, edad, en fin un chico físicamente parecido a Jasper a excepción de que el es de cabello negro y ojos cafés y jasper que es alto, de pelo rubio y con caireles, ojos azules. Al igual que yo que soy alta, rubia pelo largo y con caireles al final, ojos azules y piernas largas y bien formadas, bueno, ahora que crecí, mi cuerpo es prácticamente perfecto y a Jasper le salieron bastantes músculos, aun que no supera a Emm se empata con Ed.

En fin, nuestra familia se estaba deshaciendo, así que un día cuando Jazz y yo regresábamos del instituto nos dieron la noticia:

-Carlisle- rose, jazzi, vengan unos momentos pequeños

Por el tono que uso sabia que no eran buenas noticias, jazz noto mi preocupación y me abrazo

-Jazz- que pasa papi

-Athenedora- niños, nos vamos a Volterra

-Jazz-¿vamos a visitar al tío Aro??

-Carlisle- no pequeño, tu tío Cayo- hizo una mueca- me ofreció trabajo y ahora vamos a vivir con tus tíos y tus primos

-Athenedora- nos vamos en 3 días, vallan a empacar

-Jazz- pero y la escuela

-Carlisle- ven a aquí mi pequeño responsable- lo invito a ir a sus brazos pero Jasper me tomo de la mano y me llevo a los brazos de papa.

-Athenedora- van a ir al colegio con sus primos- puse cara de asco- es eso o ir a la que van los de mas niños

-Jasper- a mi no me molestaría ir, además a Rose no le caen bien mis primos

-Athenedora- Rosalie, no seas grosera

-yo- pero mami, yo no dije nada, además los hijos de mi tío Aro me molestan mucho

-Carlisle- vamos Rose, no los ves desde hace 2 años, a lo mejor ya se llevan bien

-yo- pero papi, a mi me gusta vivir aquí

-Athenedora- Rosalie y Jasper, ya compórtense, van a vivir allá, les guste o no y haber si se juntan con los hijos de su tío Cayo que son tan buenos hijos, como me gustaría que ellos fueran mis hijos- se fue corriendo muy enojada

Yo me quede sin habla, me tire al piso y me puse a sollozar, mi papa me miraba con dolor en sus ojos y Jasper se quedo helado, nunca lo había visto llorar, o al menos mas de dos lagrimas, pero ahí estaba, parado llorando, sin hablar y en cuanto lo vi, la tristeza que había en mi desapareció y me invadió la ira, me levante y abrase a mi hermano y mire a mi papa.

-yo- papa quiero que me expliques por que mi mama esta así y quiero la verdad

-Carlisle- Rosalie, por favor

-yo- papi, por favor, no me pienso mudar a menos que me digas que ocurre

-Carlisle- su mama y yo nos estamos separando, su mama nunca me amo, ella siempre a estado enamorada de su tío Cayo pero el papa de su tío no los dejo casarse así que ella se caso conmigo para no estar lejos de su tío y por eso su tío no se caso.

-Jasper- pero y mis primos Gianni y el nuevo bebe Santi de quien son hijos

-Carlisle- son hijos de una señora que le presto su panza a tu mama y a tu tío

-Jasper- ósea que son hijos de mi mama y mi tío

-Carlisle- así es


	3. los vulturi

LOS VULTURI

Yo no me lo tome para nada bien, yo ya tenia mi vida hecha, era la mas popular de todo el colegio, tenia a mi mejor amiga Vera y no me quería ir a Volterra, donde solo hay dos escuelas, la de todo el pueblo y una para mi familia. Y aparte eso de que Gianni es mi hermana no me gusta y Jasper me dijo que aparte tuvieron otro bebe que se llama Santiago y ahora lo vamos a conocer, mi mama y mi papi ya están oficialmente separados y eso me pone triste.

Por fin llegamos, nos estacionamos enfrente de la gran mansión y allí estaban parados en la puerta mi tío Aro y mi tía Sulpicia con unos gemelos que supongo son Alec y Jane, mi tío Cayo con un bebe que supongo es Santiago, mi tío Marco con la pequeña Mary de la mano y Mi tía Didyme con una enorme barriga, mi papa bajo de la camioneta le abrió la puerta a mi madre, Jasper me tomo de la mano y bajamos de la camioneta

-Aro- bienvenidos familia

-Sulpicia- pero que bonitos se ven sus pequeños tomados de la mano

-Cayo- vengan niños saluden por favor

-Yo- no gracias

-Athenedora- Rosalie compórtate por favor

-Jasper- lo sentimos tíos pero de verdad es que preferimos guardar distancia

Me sorprendió que Jasper me apoyara, bueno el siempre estaba ahí para mi, pero que dijera que no a una orden no era común en el

-Cayo- pero mira que muchachos tan renegados

-Carlisle- Cayo, por favor, ellos saben de lo tuyo con mi esposa, o mas bien ex esposa, así que por favor discúlpanos pero queremos descansar

-Cayo- ¿que?

-Jasper- saben, esto no es correcto, no podemos culpar a mi mama por enamorarse, pero tampoco es correcto lo que ella le hizo a mi papito, a Rose y a mi, yo digo que lo correcto es que mi mama se quede con mi tío Cayo cuidando de mi primita Gianna y de el pequeño Santi y que mi papa siga con su vida y busque al amor de su vida por que según Rose todos tienen una alma gemela que te hace feliz para siempre, verdad Rose?

-Yo- si, así es y mi papi se merece a alguien que lo haga feliz

-Jasper- así que por mas que te quiera mucho mami yo quiero que sigas tu vida con el pequeño Santi y me dejes ir con mi papi, si es que el quiere que vaya con el, claro que solo hablo por mi, así que Rose puede ir con quien desea y es que mi mama Maria me enseño que si amas a alguien tienes que dejarlo ir, si regresa es que es tuyo y si no regresa es que nunca lo fue, así que por eso te dejo decidir donde quieres estar

-Aro- impresionante, ¿Qué les dan de comer a sus hijos?

Cuando me di cuenta, mis tías, mi mama, mi papa y mi tío Cayo estaban llorando

-Sulpicia- gracias pequeño Jasper, pero será mejor que por lo pronto entren a saludar a sus primos

-Yo- gracias tía- tome de la mano a Jazz y le dije en el oído - yo voy a donde tu vallas -salude a mi tía Sulpicia, le bese el cabello a los gemelos, salude a mi tío Aro, a mi tío Cayo, que se quedo inmóvil, le lance un beso a Santi, salude a mi tío Marco, a mi tía Didyme que también estaba inmóvil, abrase a Mary, que es 3 años mas chica que yo, y le bese la panza a mi tía Didyme, solo así salio del trance.

-Didyme- gracias hermosa, ven, vamos a saludar a tus primos

Todo lo que Jazz dijo me dio mucho que pensar así que quería irme, pero primero tenia que saludar, así que mientras mas rápido mejor.

Primero salude a los hijos de mi tío Aro, que estaban en el recibidor, Chelsea de14 años, siempre a hecho lo que mi tío Aro dice, es la que se encarga de regañar, dar ordenes y hacer que los demás obedezcamos a mi tío Aro, después a Renata que tiene 11 años, ella siempre defiende a mi tío Aro de todos, a veces también defiende a mis otros tíos pero nunca la e visto en contra de mi tío Aro y Demetri de 12 años, mi primo es un gran buscador a ganado competencias de rastrear animales, encontrar la salida de un bosque con solo una brújula hecha a mano, etc. hasta la fecha es el campeón nacional de búsqueda y rastreo.

En la cocina se encontraban los demás los hijos de Marco, Félix de 11 años, un gran deportista, alto y muy grande a pesar de no ser gordo y Heidi una muy hermosa chica de 12 años

Cuando ya me iba al cuarto donde Chelsea me dijo que dormiríamos Jasper y yo, llego mi mama con mi hermana Gianna agarrada de su mano.

-Athenedora- hola Rose, podemos hablar

-Yo- estoy un poco cansada pero esta bien, y Jasper

-Athenedora- con tu tío Cayo y tu papa

Tome la otra mano de mi mama y nos dirigimos a una de las salas al llegar vi a mi hermano muy pensativo

-yo- Jazz

En cuanto me vio fue corriendo y me agarro de la mano que tenia suelta

-Carlisle- niños la decisión esta tomada, solo falta pulir los detalles

-Gianna- que pasa aquí papi- corrió a los brazos de Cayo

Después de contarle sobre el amor de su padre y mi madre y de cómo ella es hija de los dos igual que su hermano Santiago, de cómo mi madre la ama igual que a Jasper y a mí y de cómo ella se va a quedar con mi tío Cayo y mi papa se va a Denali un pueblo en Alaska.

-Carlisle- bueno Rose, tu tienes una semana para decidir con quien quieres vivir, claro que en verano podrás ver a quien no elijas.

Voltee a ver a todos en esa recamara, mi tío Cayo con una mano entrelazada en la de mi mama y Gianni sentada en sus piernas, y mi mama viéndome fijamente con un toque de preocupación en sus ojos pero al mismo tiempo acariciando el lacio cabello de Gianna, mi papa viéndome con un toque de vergüenza y tristeza, con Jasper sentado a un lado suyo abrasándolo y viéndome con preocupación y protección, esos ojos con tan solo verlos me dan paz y mi padre siempre tan protector, que seria de ellos sin una mujer a su lado y que seria de mi sin ellos, mi madre estaría bien, viviendo en esta gran casa cuidando de sus dos hijos, hijos que si mal no recuerdo ella siempre deseo, y fue mi culpa el aparecer en su vida impidiendo que se fuera con mi tío y cuidara a los hijos que tanto anhelo, fue mi culpa que ella llorara tanto y fue mi culpa que mi padre viera a la mujer que tanto quería, llorar y que a el solo le quedara sentarse con ella a consolarla y de hecho eso mismo e hecho yo con Jasper, siempre lo e tenido aquí para cada vez que se me ocurre hacer berrinches, pero nunca considere sus sentimientos, que tal si el prefería estar en otro lugar en vez de conmigo sentado cargándome todo el día y la noche.

-yo- me voy con papa y con Jasper pero quiero que mi papa me meta en el internado en el que metieron a la hermana mayor de Vera

Así fue como me fui con mi padre y Jasper, mi padre cumplió su promesa y me metió en el internado en donde solo veía a mi papa y a Jasper un fin de semana al mes.

Actualmente la familia Vulturi esta conformada por mi tío Aro, su esposa Sulpicia, mi tío Cayo, su esposa (mi madre), mi tía Didyme (que falleció hace poco, murió en compañía de su hermano, mi tío Aro, le pareció extraño a todos excepto a su otro hermano, mi tío Cayo) dejo viudo a mi tío Marco, que sigue viviendo con los demás, y por supuesto los hijos de las respectivas parejas.


	4. no es un adios

NO ES UN ADIOS, ES UN HASTA LUEGO

Una semana después de llegar a Volterra mi papa ya tenia arreglada nuestra llegada a Alaska, arreglo todas nuestras cosas, consiguió que el prestigioso internado me aceptara y a Jasper lo inscribió en una cara institución y compro una casa donde a pesar de que no viva ahí, tenia mi propio cuarto, muy hermoso a decir verdad, desde el cuarto de Jasper se veía el blanco bosque, que permanecía siempre congelado, y un lago profundo y silencioso, donde Jazz después me confeso que le gustaba ir a pensar.

Recuerdo que el último día que estuvimos en Volterra fue muy triste.

Baje las escaleras con cuidado, estaba llorando silenciosamente, detrás de mi estaba Félix cargando una pequeña maleta y mi tío Marco y mi papa con 2 maletas cada uno, llegue a la planta baja y Heidi, luciendo hermosa como siempre, se me acerco y me abrazo. Después aparecieron mi tío Cayo y mi tío Aro con las maletas de Jasper, subieron todo al carro y empezamos a despedirnos, mis primos se me fueron acercando de uno por uno.

-Chelsea- adiós primita, te deseo la mejor de las suertes-me abrazo y se fue a despedir a Jasper

-Renata- nos vemos Rosy - nombre que me puso cuando de pequeña le decía Reni- ¿nos vamos a seguir hablando verdad?

-Demetri- claro que le vamos a seguir hablando, por que, después de todo, seguimos siendo primos, OK- dijo mientras se acercaba y nos abrazaba a las 2 al mismo tiempo, me dio un beso en el cabello- cuídate Rose- tomo del brazo a Renata y fueron hacia mi papa

Sulpicia- adiós pequeña, cuídate y ya sabes que cualquier cosa aquí esta tu tita Sulpicia, ¿de acuerdo?- asentí con la cabeza, mi tita, como le decía de chica, con rasgos muy finos, salvajes y liberales, es la mujer mas amable del mundo, a pesar de que siempre esta atrás de mi tío Aro, un hombre amable y sabio, que siempre busca lo mejor para la familia.

-Aro-hasta luego princesa, siempre puedes contar con nuestra familia, nunca lo olvides- se acerco con los gemelos, su mas preciada adquisición, los cuales cuida como a su vida y a pesar de que tienen un año, los trata con todo el amor del mundo, al igual que Renata y Chelsea que lo adoran, me acerco a Alec, un bebe tranquilo y sonriente y le bese la mejilla, entonces sonrió y me hizo reír.

-Aro- al parecer el también te quiere, Rose, todos te queremos- le sonreí a Aro mientras me salía una lagrima y acariciaba la pequeña cabeza de Alec, que empezó a reír y mirarme con sus hermosos ojos azules, pero ante este gesto Jane se empezó a revolver inquieta

-Aro- tranquila pequeña celosa- acomodo a Alec en los brazos de Chelsea, que se había acercado a ayudarlo y tomo a Jane por los lados ayudándola a pararse frente a mí, sus preciosos ojos azules rodeados de su rubio cabello me miraron fijamente mientras fruncía duramente para su edad el ceño, me miro fijamente y logro que me estremeciera, cosa que hizo que Aro riera.

-Aro- ¿da miedo verdad?, jajaja, no te preocupes, solo esta celosa de que le caigas bien a Alec- le beso el cabello a Jane, me sonrió y le ayudo a caminar hasta Alec y Chelsea que estaban sentados jugando con un osito.

-Heidi- nos vemos preciosa, te quiero mucho- me abrazo, me dio un beso y se hizo a un lado rápidamente en cuanto vio que Félix me abrazaba fuertemente y lograba hacer que mis pies quedaran volando

-Félix- ¡adiós prima!- me empezó a agitar haciendo que mis pies se movieran como campana

-yo- Félix, no respi...-trate de decirle

-Jazz- creo que no la dejas respirar Félix- llego para salvarme

-UPS, lo siento- dijo mientras me soltaba y se reía ruidosamente golpeando el hombro de Jasper haciendo que este se tambaleara y tirara a Demetri, haciendo que Félix riera todavía más.

-Mary- Rosalie, te quiero- dijo brincando hacia mi abrazándome

-yo- yo también pequeña- en eso Jasper regreso con la ropa toda movida de su lugar y el pelo mas despeinado de lo que estaba y abrazo a Mary aplastándola contra mi mientras le hacia cosquillas

-yo- Jazz ¿que te paso, te atacaron o que?- dije mientras le ayudaba haciéndole cosquillas a Mary

-Jazz- exactamente eso paso, entonces Mary, ¿te rindes?

-Mary- si, jajaja, me rindo, jajaja- dejamos de hacerle cosquillas y abrazo a Jasper- los voy a extrañar

-Jasper- nosotros también pequeña, pero sabes que siempre seremos tus primos y puedes hablarnos cuando quieras, así que solo le tienes que decir a tu papi que nos hable

-Mary- esta bien- de repente llego Félix y la cargo y la uso de escudo mientras Demetri trataba de alcanzarlo pero cuando no lo logro se puso a hacerle cosquillas a Mary en alianza con Félix

-Mary- jajaja, por que todos me hacen cosquillas, jajaja

-Didyme- niños dejen a Mary, Félix baja a tu hermana, tu y Demetri vallan a jugar a el patio que para eso les puso tu tío Aro los juegos que le pidieron

-Demetri- esta bien tía, lo sentimos- salieron corriendo jugando carreras mientras mi tía ponía cara de fastidio

-Didyme- hasta luego pequeña, espero que nos vengas a visitar en vacaciones- yo asentí con la cabeza y la abrasé

-Cayo- niños ya es hora de que se vallan, su papa los esta esperando- le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla mientras el me deseaba suerte- lo siento Rosalie- supongo que mi cara de confusión era muy grande por que se empezó a explicar- lamento si gracias a mi arruine su felicidad, perdón si arruine tu familia pero estoy seguro que, como eres, una niña, hermosa, fuerte y grandiosa tu cuento de hadas se va a arreglar- eso fue lo mas sincero que me había dicho nunca, el siempre había sido muy estricto, una persona muy dura de tratar.

-yo- gracias- lo abrase y me fui a la camioneta mientras veía como Jasper era llevado hacia ella por mis tíos Marco y Didyme

Apenas crucé por la puerta mi tío Aro me tomo de la mano y mi tía Sulpicia le dejaba a los gemelos, Alec en los brazos de mi tío Cayo.

-Alec- adiós- era la primera vez que oía su tierna y seria voz, me dijo adiós con la mano y trato de alcanzar a Jane que estaba tratando de ir con mi tío Aro pataleando y moviéndose mientras Chelsea la trataba de calmar y Jane la miraba con odio haciendo que esta pusiera cara de dolor.

Cuando llegamos a la camioneta abrase a mi tía y bese a mi tío que me ayudo a subir. Mi papa arranco y se despidió con la mano de todos mientras Jasper le sacaba la lengua a Félix y este le hacia caras.

-Carlisle- ¿sabias que Aro y Sulpicia son tus padrinos Rose?- dijo por sacar platica

-yo- si, mama me lo dijo

-Jazz- ¿quien son mis padrinos?- dijo con curiosidad

-Carlisle- tu tío Marco y tu tía Didyme

Llegamos a el aeropuerto, inmediatamente abordamos a un enorme avión y nos pasaron a primera clase, ni Jazz ni yo habíamos volado alguna vez pero el se veía nervioso mientras yo veía todo con curiosidad.

Mi papa se sentó donde la ventana, yo al lado de el y Jasper a mi otro lado, me tomo de la mano y le dije que no se preocupara

Papa saco un gran libro nuevo de medicina, una revista de princesas y una de vestidos, junto con mi libro donde vienen todas las princesas, para mi y uno que tenia unos hermosos paisajes, era de la cuidad a donde íbamos según dijo mi papa a Jasper, que de pronto lo empezó a hojear y saco el libro de la segunda guerra mundial que le regalo Maria junto con un libro de ajedrez, a Jasper le encanta el Ajedrez, yo soy muy buena pero el le gano a mi tío Cayo, el mejor de la familia. Se los dio a Jasper que concentrado en leer sobre el lugar donde íbamos los tomo sin ver y agradeció, de pronto se anuncio que íbamos a despegar, papa nos puso el cinto y tome mi libro de princesas y lo abrace, este libro y Jasper es lo único que me puede tranquilizar.

Sentí a Jasper tensarse y saque su libro guerra de donde lo puso, lo tome de la mano y le di el libro, rápidamente lo abrazo y me agradeció.

Una vez que tuvimos nuestros libros, a nosotros tomados de la mano y a papa con cada mano en nuestros hombros nos tranquilizamos y pudimos despegar tranquilos, papa siempre sabe lo que necesitamos.

Después de una hora me quede dormida en los brazos de mi papa, Jasper se mareo y mejor decidió platicar con mi papa sobre mi nuevo internado, intente poner atención pero el estar en brazos de mi padre y con Jasper acariciando mi cabello me relajo en un sueño profundo.

Cuando desperté papa estaba dormido así que me senté de nuevo en mi asiento

-yo- ¿que hora es?

-Jazz- americana o italiana – realmente su pregunta me pareció bastante molesta e inoportuna, le quise responder pero realmente ni yo sabía cual quería

-yo- que chistoso- puse mi mejor cara de poker y el se rió por lo que inmediatamente yo también me empecé a reír

-yo- no haz dormido verdad jazz- dije una vez que nos calmamos

-Jazz- no, no puedo

-yo- ven aquí- quite el descansa brazos de entre nuestros asientos y puse la almohadilla en mis piernas y el recostó su cabeza

Estuve 5 minutos diciéndole que lo quería mucho hasta que se quedo dormido, mi papa despertó y me dejo apoyarme en su costado, así dormimos los 3 acurrucados, después vimos una película, aprendimos a jugar cartas, comimos, Jasper se mareo y empezó a vomitar así que papa corrió por medicina y trapos mientras yo le dejaba apretar mi mano y con la otra me tapaba la nariz y cerraba los ojos, quería salir de ahí, pero Jazz me necesitaba.

Cuando llegamos a la hermosa casa, mi papa nos dio nuestros cuartos y acomodo nuestras cosas, las mías la mayoría las acomodo en otras maletas, que me llevaría al internado en 3 días, mi cuarto era hermoso, muy grande, las paredes rosa pastel, y en las esquinas estaba pintado como si fueran torres de castillo, la cama era gigante y acolchonada, las cobijas eran rosas y decían ¨aquí duerme una princesa¨, tenia una ventana enorme, con un balcón, pero siempre estaba muy frió y resbaloso así que papa no me dejaba salir, desde el balcón se veía el bosque, blanco y brillante y a lo lejos se ven 3 grandes casas parecidas a la mía, desde el cuarto de jasper, adornado de forma militar pero en verdes claros, se ven mejor las 3 grandes casa del otro lado del lago que por culpa de los árboles yo no puedo ver.

Ese día cada quien se puso a organizar sus cosas y papa ayudándonos, al siguiente día papa estaba muy cansado y se quedo dormido, baje las escaleras en busca del desayuno pero solo me encontré a Jazz.

-Jazz- buenos días

-yo- hola, ¿donde esta papa?

-Jazz- sigue dormido, ayer no durmió por tener todo listo

-yo- voy a preparar cereal, ¿sabes donde esta?

-Jazz- a un lado del refrigerador, arriba y a la derecha

Jasper estaba extraño pero en ese momento lo que quería era comer algo y de pasada decidí hacerles a ellos cereal también, Jazz me lo agradeció y empezó a comer o mas bien devorar su plato, que era del doble de tamaño del mió, en eso bajo papa, se disculpo y empezó a comer, después seguimos acomodando la casa, no paramos en todo el día mas que cuando papa nos trajo chocolate caliente por que hacia mucho frío, Jazz estuvo callado todo el día y yo solo lo miraba, si el me quisiera decir lo que pasa ya me lo hubiera dicho, así es el.

Al final del día mi papa instalo el DVD en la gran televisión y nos pusimos a ver películas mientras comíamos palomitas y sándwiches, vimos los 101 dálmatas y mi pequeño angelito, en la parte en la que la mama encuentra al niño se me escapo una lagrima y jasper, que estaba a un lado mío con mi cabeza en su hombro y nuestras manos tomadas, me apretó junto a el.

Era increíble como yo seguía siendo tan egoísta y lo tenia siempre a mi lado cuando el probablemente tiene mejores cosas que hacer que cuidarme la espalda y besar el suelo donde piso, por eso me voy, mi papa se esfuerza por cuidarnos a ambos pero se ve agotado, soy demasiada carga para los dos.

Mi plan es irme y como mi instituto esta a 2 hrs de aquí y la escuela solo permite que salgamos una vez al mes y visitas una vez a la semana ya no los molestaría tanto.


	5. ADIOS HERMANO

ADIOS HERMANO, HOLA INSTITUTO

Hoy me voy al instituto, me levante temprano, me bañe en un caliente baño de espuma y me di cuenta que extraño a mi nana Lety que me consentía, extraño a Nettie cuando nos regañaba, ella si era la niñera mas enojona pero divertida del mundo, extraño ver a Jazz en las piernas de Maria pero sobre todo, extraño a mi mama, esa mujer tan dulce que siempre me compraba cosas, me llevaba a las sesiones de fotos y me dejaba tomarme fotos con las modelos, a esa mujer que trabajaba duro para mantenernos en un buen colegio y pagar mis caprichos con una sonrisa en los ojos, esa mujer que tenia un brillo en sus claros ojos azules cada vez que teníamos un logro, la misma que cuando enfermaba le pedía a Lety que la dejara cuidarme ella misma, esa mujer que amo tanto, mi mama. Recuerdo cuando me despedí de ella en Volterra un segundo antes de que mi tío Cayo se disculpara mi mama se acercó a mí.

-Athenedora- Rose, ven aquí mi pequeño ángel, te amo tanto, lamento lo que dije de que quería mas a Santiago y a Gianna, estaba mal en ese momento, discutí con tu padre, yo te amo y también a tu hermano, yo los amo tanto, pero se que ustedes estarán mejor con su padre, el los ama y los cuidara, te prometo que iré a verte en vacaciones o tu puedes venir, como prefieras, pero nunca olvides que te amo y que ustedes mis hijos son la razón de mi existir, cuídense- una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y como 300 por las mías.

Como voy a extrañar a mi mama y a mi papa.

Mi papa, el hombre mas bueno que haya conocido, es uno de los mejores cirujanos del mundo y le tiene pasión a su trabajo, y aun que trabaja como loco, sin ningún descanso siempre se da tiempo para mi y mi hermano y cada año hace 20 operaciones gratuitas, hizo una fundación de doctores que entre todos hacen 300 operaciones gratuitas al año en regiones con pobreza extrema y también les llevan alimento, medicina y artículos de limpieza, el es una gran persona.

Cuando pensé que había estado suficiente tiempo en la bañera me seque y en eso escuche la voz de mi padre al otro lado de la puerta.

-Carlisle- Rose, princesa, ¿estas bien?

-yo- si, papi, deja me termino de arreglar y salgo

- Carlisle- OK, voy por Jazz y te esperamos abajo para desayunar.

Me arregle con la poca ropa que había en mi closet ya que la demás estaba en maletas lista para subir al carro, decidí que me pondría unos lindos y cómodos jeans y una playera tipo polo rosa pastel, cepille mi pelo y me lo ate en una coleta, me puse unos tenis a juego con la playera y baje a desayunar para después irnos al internado.

Después de comer un sándwich Jazz y papá subieron mis maletas al carro y empezamos el viaje al internado, papa puso música clásica y Jazz se puso a leer, de pronto se me ocurrió escribir, mama me inscribió a clases de piano hace un año y desde entonces aun que no me encante tocarlo, toco y canto, pero sobre todo escribo canciones, saque una libreta de mi mochila y empecé, no sabia como despedirme de Jazz y aun que mi papa me aseguro que me visitarían el fin de semana siguiente, yo lo voy a extrañar demasiado así que empecé, 20 min. después la tenia lista así que me acerque lo más que pude al cuerpo de Jasper, que me volteo a ver, le mostré el cuaderno para que pudiera leer y empecé a cantar.

Para Jasper- No me voy

Un nudo en la garganta, rompiéndome la voz

No encuentro las palabras para decirte adiós

Te busco entre las luces, tratare de no llorar

Te regalo cada sueño que logramos conquistar

No, me voy

Jasper empezó a cantar, mama lo hizo tomar clases de saxofón aun que no sea su favorito y también canta, aun que al igual que yo, prefiere escribir.

Crecimos de la mano, jugando sin jugar

Hicimos una historia sin pensar en su final

Papa apago su música.

Los dos

A veces tuve miedo pero aprendí a volar

Hoy préstame tus alas que no quiero aterrizar

Yo

Mil gracias por tus brazos abiertos para mí

De par en par

Siempre igual

No me voy, si me amarras a tu corazón

Por siempre

No me voy, y no voy a decir adiós

Mientras no me olvides no me voy... y no

No (no) (no) me voy (me voy) (me voy) (me voy) (me voy)

Los dos

No caben los recuerdos en toda la ciudad

Mil gracias por tu risa que alumbro la oscuridad

Yo

Y si volviera el tiempo te diría desde hoy

Que no cambiaria este viento a ninguna dirección

Mil gracias por tus brazos abiertos para mí

De par en par

Siempre igual

Los dos

No me voy, si me amarras a tu corazón

Por siempre

No me voy, y no voy a decir adiós

Mientras no me olvides no me voy

No me voy, si me amarras a tu corazón

Por siempre

No me voy, y no voy a decir adiós

Mientras no me olvides no me voy

Mientras no me olvides no me voy.

Los dos empezamos a llorar abrazados

-Jazz- gracias, me encanto

-yo- te voy a extrañar tanto- dije entre sollozos, abrazándome mas a su cuerpo

-Jazz- yo también hermanita pero no te preocupes te hablare por teléfono

-yo- gracias Jazzi

Después de un rato

-Carlisle- muy bien niños, llegamos

Ante nosotros aparecieron enormes edificios muy elegante, la mayoría edificios de 2 pisos con alguna letra en la parte superior, la fachada de todas era igual, muy elegante de ladrillos con detalles dorados y la gran letra dorada, todas las puertas, de un color café claro y con un escudo de un león dorado parado en dos patas tratando de alcanzar una manzana de un árbol.

Papa nos llevo hasta un edificio con la letra D y en la puerta estaba el letrero de administración, una señora de cabello castaño y algunas arrugas pero con una cara dulce y mirada joven nos dirigió una gran sonrisa.

- hola queridos Hale, bienvenidos a ACP soy la señora Martínez pero me pueden decir Rosita

-como sabe quienes somos- pregunto Jazz, la verdad yo también me lo preguntaba

-Carlisle- Jazz no seas grosero

-Rosita- no se preocupe, en realidad mucha gente pregunta eso- nos sonrió

-Carlisle- bueno mucho gusto en conocerla yo soy

-Rosita- lo se, mucho gusto en conocerlos Carlisle, Rose y Jazz

-Jazz- ¿como sabe?- antes de que acabara le tape la boca para evitarle un regaño

-yo- mucho gusto

- Rosita- bueno queridos, les daría un recorrido por el campus pero estoy algo ocupado así que le pediré a Jolie que los acompañe

Salio por 5 min. Y regreso con una chica que se veía muy amable y a la vez estricta

-Jolanda- hola que tal, mi nombre es Jolanda pero diganme Jolie

Rosita le explico todo, hizo que papa firmara algunas cosas, me dio un mapa, un horario, un millón de hojas y me dijo que mis libros estarían mañana en la mañana en la puerta de mi dormitorio, me tomo mi huella digital para la puerta de mi habitación, me dijo que mis clases empezaban en dos días pero los nuevos teníamos que venir a unas conferencias así que los demás estudiantes llegarían mañana y se despidió.

-Jolie- síganme por aquí- nos llevo a fondo del pasillo y nos explico cual era la oficina del director Bloom y las oficinas de las coordinadoras estaban arriba, salimos del edificio y nos llevo por cada uno enseñándonos todo aun que no estaba poniendo mucha atención por que venia abrazada de Jazz charlando y viendo a mi papa preguntar entusiasmado sobre cada edificio.

- Jolie- listo aquí es, el edificio F o mejor conocido como los dormitorios Washington, tu cuarto es el 28, esta en el tercer piso y como son cuartos dobles compartirás con alguna compañera, en si el dormitorio solo se abre con la huella digital de tu compañera, la tuya, tu coordinadora, la mujer de aseo y el director.

-Carlisle- que tal si dejamos las cosas de Rose en su cuarto y vamos a la cafetería, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos Jolie?

-Jolie- lo siento pero tengo algunas cosas que preparar antes de mañana, por cierto Rose, yo me encargo de la convivencia de este lugar, prácticamente resuelvo los problemas que tengas con tus compañeros, planeo los eventos y doy aburridas conferencias- con lo ultimo no me quedo mas que reír- mi oficina es en el edificio N al fondo a la derecha donde dice mi nombre con letras doraras, jajaja- ese chiste si no lo entendí.

Nos despedimos de Jolie y fuimos a directamente a comer, mis cosas podían esperar un rato. La cafetería era muy grande, yo comí pizza, Jazz, que se había mantenido muy reservado, hamburguesa y mi papa un hot dog.

Cuando llegamos al dormitorio era sorprendente, entrando había una salita colores amarillos pastel y caqui con una gran ventana que daba directo a unas hermosas montañas nevadas, la salita era un lugar pacifico y lindo, un buen lugar para estudiar, una de las habitaciones decía mi nombre en un pequeño pizarrón, en la otra habitación decía Tanya.

Entramos a mi habitación y era muy linda, las paredes eran blancas, había una cama color caqui muy cómoda con sabanas rosas enfrente había una tele que tenia un letrero en un lado que decía que la tele bloqueaba algunos canales y programas, y solo funcionaba de 7 a.m. a 8 p.m., en otra de las paredes había un escritorio color rosa y a un lado un librero vació, también había una puerta que solo se abría con mi dedo, un gran closet color blanco con madera combinada con la cama, también había un espejo de cuerpo completo muy hermoso, otra puerta daba a el baño, tenia un lavabo muy grande y cajones para guardar todas tus cosas, la bañera era muy ancha pero no muy profunda, solo lo suficiente, después de acomodar la mayoría de mis cosas y platicar se había echo muy tarde y ellos tenían que regresar.

La despedida fue prácticamente llanto, un millón de abrazos y besos y cuando por fin papa logro separarme de Jasper regrese a mi cuarto, como eran las 6 p.m. y no tenía sueño me acosté en la salita a ver todos los papeles que me dio Rosita, era mi horario que rápidamente escribí en la parte de atrás de todos mis cuadernos y pegue en una de las paredes de mi cuarto, el reglamento del colegio, lo puse sobre mi mesa de noche, después lo leería, un plano de la escuela, que sin duda necesitaría así que lo metí en mi mochila, con el plano también venia una lista de las clases que me tocarían o que necesitaría en cada edificio.

español, matemáticas, historia, geografía

tutorías, orientación

administración, oficina del director, coordinadora

música, arte, teatro, clases de religión

cafetería

biblioteca

teatro

oficinas de psicología, artes, deportes, convivencia

canchas de basquetball

canchas de voleyball

canchas de tenis y área de porristas

canchas de football

canchas de soccer

Bueno, por lo menos no me tocaron clases en todos los edificios- me dije a mi misma, continué con los papeles y vi que había folletos para unirse a talleres de música, instrumentos, canto, teatro, deportes, porristas, dibujo, pintura, escultura, el periódico escolar, había descuentos para la tienda del colegio y promociones para lugares a donde salir en nuestro día libre, etc.

Después llego una mujer que traía una cita del director por que me quería conocer, después de un rato de nervios por mi cita con el director, tocaron otra vez la puerta con unas cajas gigantes de parte de papa y Jazz, abrí una y vi un reproductor de música gigantesco y mis CD favoritos con partituras de mis canciones favoritas, ¿partituras? ¿Y en que se supone que las tocaría?, abrí la mas pequeña de las cajas y eran como 200 fotos mías, de mama, los Vulturi, Vera y yo, Jazz, mi papa y mi mama, etc. Empecé a derramar algunas lágrimas mientras abría la última caja, mi teclado electrónico, con una nota que decía: PARA NUESTRA PIANISTA FAVORITA, NO TE PUDIMOS MANDAR UN PIANO DE COLA POR QUE LA ESCUELA NO LO PERMITE, PERO LOS CONVENCIMOS DE DEJARTE USAR EL DEL COLEGIO, ESTE ES PARA TU CUARTO, POR QUE TU MUSICA ES TU METODO DE DESAGOARTE, ASI QUE PUEDES USAR ESTE O UN TELEFONO PARA HABLARNOS, YA TE EXTRAÑAMOS, BESOS, JASPER Y CARLISLE HALE.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios mientras las lagrimas se escapaban rápidamente de mi, lleve todo a mi cuarto, fui por un sándwich al comedor y me lo lleve a mi recamara mientras pegaba todas nuestras fotos en la pared, y así me dio la hora de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté cuando escuche un ruido, faltaban 4hrs para mi cita con el director, no me explicaba quien me despertó antes así que me puse mi bata y salí del cuarto, valla ser mi sorpresa que me encontré con una linda rubia rojiza de mas o menos mi edad.

-yo- hola, soy Rosalie pero me puedes decir Rose

-hola yo me llamo Tanya

-así que tu eres mi compañera

-sip

-cuantos años tienes, yo 7

-yo tengo 6

En eso tocaron la puerta y cuando la abrí entraron otras dos rubias bonitas

-tanya- hola niñas, ella es Rosalie, Rose ellas son mis hermanas Irina y Kate

-Irina- hola yo soy Irina, la mayor y ella es Kate


	6. COMO PASA EL TIEMPO

COMO PASA EL TIEMPO

Estuvimos platicando hasta la hora de comer, kate, va a ser mi compañera de clases, me alegra que ya tengo amigas, irina es un año mayor que yo pero aun así es una súper amiga, me agradan mucho las 3, tanya es muy dulce y amable, kate es también muy amigable aun que tiene bastante carácter, irina es muy dulce aun que presiento que es un poco rencorosa, espero equivocarme.

Cuando irina y kate se fueron tanya y yo nos pusimos a ver la película de barbie y la princesa cascanueces, después nos arreglamos las dos juntas, yo me puse unos pescadores blancos, una blusa verde militar con flores blancas, un sweater torero verde pastel y una gorra café de piel con el pelo lacio y suelto, kate se puso una blusa blanca con dibujos color pastel, un short negro y arriba una gabardina gris con calcetas largas a juego, definitivamente nos veíamos bien, estilos distintos pero fabulosos.

Cuando bajamos me encontré a Vera, las presente y se agradaron al instante.

Yo extrañe mi casa pero con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando, mi papa y jazz me visitaban cuando podían, jazz se hizo de algunos amigos en su instituto a pesar de ser tímido, por mi lado me volví vanidosa, todos me envidiaban, era engreída y solo me juntaba con vera, que hasta cierto punto envidiaba, ella tenia a su hermana aquí, su madre era maestra así que la veía todos los días y su padre siempre le mandaba cartas, dije cartas y no obsequios que es lo que mi mama mandaba cada vez que se acordaba que tenia una hija, el papa de vera era soldado y siempre le escribía cuentos, poemas, historias, etc. era un fantástico escritor que la visitaba cada vez que había un evento importante en el internado, debido a su rango podía pedir descansos.

Hablaba con jazz de vez en cuando, mi papa me visitaba seguido yo seguí componiendo canciones aun que cada vez menos debido a que era la capitana de porristas y no tenia mucho tiempo, mis calificaciones eran excelentes así que no tenia problemas en la escuela, bueno, en conducta un poco por platicar, o pelearme con otros alumnos, pero es que yo nunca me e dejado insultar, no permito que nadie me menosprecie.

Así pasó el tiempo y yo me acostumbre, me acostumbre aun que sufriera un poco, extrañe pero también sabia que era lo mejor, o al menos eso creía.


	7. el cumpleaños

_**LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS VAN A SER MUY CORTOS POR ESO LOS PUBLICO JUNTOS**_

EL CUMPLEAÑOS

En una semana es el cumpleaños de Kate, va a ser una pequeña pero elegante reunión con sus hermanas, sus primos y tíos, nos invitaron a mi papa, mi hermano y a mi, realmente no me muero por ir a esa fiesta pero Kate me agrada mucho.

El viernes mí papa y jazz vinieron por mí para la fiesta, resulto que las casas al otro lado del lago son de ella y sus primas.

Jasper accedió a acompañarme a la fiesta y papa pidió permiso en el hospital para faltar, yo me encargue de la ropa de jazz, un pantalón caqui con una camisa blanca desfajada, unos sketchers cafés y una chamarra café, mi papa uso un pantalón negro, zapatos negros y una camisa blanca desfajada, formal pero muy guapo. Yo me puse un vestido verde limón debajo de las rodillas con mallas blancas, zapatos verde limón, un lazo a juego en mi cabello suelto y un sweater blanco.

Cuando llegamos pasamos al gran jardín lleno de globos y juegos en el que estaban las hermanas Denali y dos niños y una niña más

**Las iniciales de quien habla van a estar al principio del dialogo cuando sea necesario desde ahora:**

**Edward= E, Emmett= EM, Alice= A, Tanya= T, Kate= K, Irina= I, Rosalie=R, Jasper= J, Carlisle= C, Esme= ES, Sasha= S, Eleazar= EL, Carmen= CA**

K - hola Rose gracias por venir

R- gracias por invitarnos, el es jasper y mi papa Carlisle

S- hola, gracias por venir, Rosalie, Jasper, si gusta venir por acá Carlisle para presentarle a la familia

C- vallan a jugar chicos yo voy a estar con los adultos

R- OK, papi

K- vengan chicos, déjenme presentarles a los demás

T- hola Rose, deja le hablo a mis primos

Salio corriendo y antes de lo que canta un gallo aparecieron Irina y Tanya junto con un chico algo parecido a Tanya solo que el pelo de Tanya es rubio rojizo y el de el de un extraño color cobre con ojos verdes, se veía guapo pero tímido y detrás de el apareció un niño muy alto y fuerte con una pequeña niña cargando en sus brazos, ellos dos tenían el pelo negro con ojos grises, muy guapos también solo que el niño tenia cara de oso y la niña tenia cara de duendecillo.

K- Rose, Jasper, ellos son mis primos Edward, Emmett y Alice

A- Hola, ¿tu eres Rosalie no?, yo estudio en el mismo internado que tu, solo que soy un año menor, espera, ¿dijiste Jasper?, Emmett, el no es el mismo niño que esta en tu instituto, lo vi cuando mi tía Carmen y yo fuimos por ti y por Edward

WOW, como habla esa niña

EM- si enana, el esta en el mismo instituto que yo

E- hola, soy Edward y soy un año menor que tu- Dijo tímidamente

R- hola

EM- hey, Jasper ¿quieres jugar?

J- vamos

Jasper y Emmett se pusieron a jugar, se veian muy graciosos por que a pesar de lo grande de Emmett mi hermano le ganaba y "Emmy" hacia cras graciosas, Ali es una chica super hiperactiva, es como una mariposa, me estaba diviertiendo mucho, todos son muy buenas gentes, bueno Edward es algo timido, el después de jugar un rato con los demas se fue a sentar a la sombra de un arbol a escuchar musica, creo que con la que mas hablo era tanya, los dos se parecian mucho aun que edward hacia pucheros cuando tanya lo abrazaba o le agarraba la mano.

De repente alice empezo a llorar y fue hacia mi papi que platicaba con la mami de Kate, ella estaba embala..embaca..embara..embarazada, si eso, osea que las niñas Denali iban a tener un hermanito llamado Vasil, bueno el punto es que Ali empezo a hacer un super puchero, se veia super tierna

C- Ali, pequeña ¿Qué pasa?

A- jazzi no me quiele dar un besito

C- mira nena lo que pasa es que le da pena

A- ¡ya se! Yo se lo doy a el- todos los adultos se rieron

CA- ¡niños! ¡vengan a cantar las mañanitas!

Todos corrimos pero cuando nos iban a tomar la foto....Alice se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en su mejilla a jasper que hizo un puchero, Tanya le agarro la mano a Edward y tambien hizo un puchero, Emmett nos embarro de betun a Irina y a mi y Kate se quedo quieta sonriendo.

ES- ¡niños!

TODOS- ¡ups! ¡perdon!

Entre Esme y mi papito nos regañaron y Sasha fue por la comida.

De repente se escucho un grito muy fuerte y todo paso muy rapido


	8. te presento a la muerte

ROSE POV.

Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale Withlock Cullen, tengo un hermano gemelo, su nombre es Jasper, también tengo 5 hermanastros puesto a que nuestra madre Athenedora Withlock se divorcio de nuestro padre Carlisle Hale y se caso con el gran amigo de mi padre, Cayo Vulturi. La familia Vulturi siempre cuido de mi papa cuando era pequeño. su padre falleció en un accidente, a su madre nunca la conoció entonces tuvo que partir con sus padrinos Uristh y Dakota Vulturi, dueños de todas las empresas en la pequeña Volterra, una ciudad muy antigua pero pacifica, esto es debido a que mi tío Aro es el fundador, dueño y jefe de la policía, mi tío Marco fundo todas las iglesias y hace todos los eventos, hasta tiene un festejo en su honor y mi tío-padrastro Cayo es el presidente de Volterra, así que viven todos juntos en un palacio que es como 4 veces mas grande que la casa grande.

Después del divorcio mi padre conoció a Esme Cullen, la mujer mas bondadosa del mundo, yo decidí cambiar mi apellido a Hale Cullen puesto que para mi Esme es mi madre, pero mi hermano jazz no lo acepto así que su apellido es Withlock Hale Cullen, aun que oficialmente es Hale Cullen el, personalmente usa Withlock como primer apellido dado a que el era muy apegado a mi madre y se siente culpable por irse con papa, aun que ya no se hablan tanto el va y la visita a Volterra, Italia donde vive con todos los Vulturi.

Después de que mi padre se caso con Esme nos mudamos a una gran mansión junto con mis hermanos, hijos de Esme y su ex esposo. Emmett, que tiene 18 igual que jazz y yo, y los gemelos Edward, y Alice de 17.

Yo no estaba muy contenta al principio pero mi hermano Emm me ayudo, el tiene una personalidad muy adorable, es decir, es muy gracioso, problemático, el mas bromista de todos, es un poco tonto, es un gran amigo y confidente y si estas mal no dudes que el te va a dar su famoso gran abrazo de oso y su hermosa mirada con sus tiernos ojos cafés, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, es muy alto y gigante, es muy musculoso y tiene aspecto de bravucón, cualquier hombre que lo ve tiende a salir corriendo, aun que el es la persona mas adorable del mundo, es el capitán del equipo de rugby de nuestro instituto todas las mujeres lo quieren pero el solo sale con algunas, aun así le encanta estar rodeado de mujeres, cosa que a mi no me agrada, no me gusta que rodeen a mi osito.

Mi hermano Eddie también es muy alto, y es fuerte aunque no tanto como Emm, tiene ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro con dorado, todas las mujeres lo acosan por ser un gran pianista y deportista, capitán del equipo de basketball pero el era demasiado responsable y aguado para hacerles caso, hasta que conoció a Isabella Swan.

Bella es una chica tímida, tonta, admito que es linda, ojos chocolate, delgada, cabello castaño oscuro, con una gran capacidad de sonrojarse, pero es extremadamente torpe, no es que no me agrade, es solo que para mi ella es un intruso en mi familia, mi familia era perfecta, muy tranquila, pero llego Bella y con ella llegaron los problemas.

Aun que al parecer todos en la familia la quieren, Edward la ama con todo su corazón, mis padres la quieren como a sus propias hijas, Emm la quiere como si fuera su nueva hermanita a quien molestar, al parecer Jazz es el único de acuerdo conmigo de que ella debería salir de nuestras vidas, pero Alice, Alice la ama, se volvieron súper amigas y no se separan por nada del mundo, después de todo, Bella es demasiado inocente para no cumplir los caprichos de la duendecillo Alice.

Alice es una pequeña pixie que tengo por hermana, ella aun que es gemela de Edward muchos opinan que se parece mas a Emmett, ella a pesar que todos en la familia somos altos, es muy baja, mide 1.50m, es delgada, su cara es pequeña, suave y muy femenina, tiene una diminuta nariz respingada de duende y pelo corto, castaño oscuro y con puntas para todos lados, a pesar de que es pequeña tiene un carácter muy gracioso, ella siempre sabe lo que va a pasar, si ve que alguien tiene un problema no duda en hacer un plan súper elaborado y difícil, que al final acaba funcionando, ella es una adicta a las compras en todo el sentido, con ella es estar 6 horas corriendo de una tienda a otra y como toda duende adicta a las compras, le encanta vestirte y maquillarte, peinarte, pintarte las uñas, escoger mi atuendo diario y el de Bella, en fin, jugar a Barbie-Bella y Barbie-Rosalie .

Mi infancia.

Toda mi infancia la pase en Londres, ahí nací y crecí. Mis padres, mi hermano y yo vivíamos en una gran mansión, debido a que mi padre es un famoso cirujano y mi madre Athenedora era jefe de una importante revista de moda, mi padre siempre quiso vivir en un pueblito y poder curar a la gente como cualquier doctor, cobrando un salario modesto, pero mi madre siempre fue de las grandes ciudades.

Mi hermano y yo estudiábamos en una prestigiosa institución en donde el era un chico siempre rodeado de mujeres y chicos populares, aun que el siempre a sido un chico tranquilo, aplicado y humilde, definitivamente heredado de mi padre, mientras yo, jefa de porristas desde 3º de primaria, la mas popular, reina de primavera desde preescolar, todo una diva, definitivamente sacado de mi madre.

Mi vida era perfecta hasta cuando recién cumplimos los 7 años, mis padres empezaron a discutir y mi madre lloraba tanto hasta llegar al grado en el que, un día se peleaban y mi papa dormía en la oficina que tenia la casa y al siguiente día cuando mama nos hacia el desayuno de repente se soltaba llorando y mi padre la abrazaba y se la llevaba mientras le decía cosas lindas y se comportaban como mejores amigos, y así un día tras otro. A mi este cambio me afecto mucho, y cada vez que los veía discutir o a mi madre llorar corría a mi cuarto con Jasper siempre pisándome los talones y cuando llegábamos a la habitación el se sentaba en la cama me sentaba en sus piernas mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello, así nos quedábamos en silencio mientras yo sollozaba hasta que el sueño nos derrotaba, Jasper se acostaba en mi cama conmigo siempre a su lado, abrazándonos, yo pasaba el brazo por su pecho mientras el me abrazaba por la cintura así hasta el amanecer, cuando llegaba mi nana, Lety, nos despertaba, nos daba los buenos días, hablaba a la tutora que cuidaba de Jasper, además de nuestra niñera Nettie yo tenia a mi nana que siempre me trataba como princesa, mientras que Jasper tenia a una soldado que el mismo solicito ya que le apasionan las guerras desde los 5 años, cuando papa nos llevo a una celebración de unos soldados que acababan de regresar de la guerra, pudimos verlos y saludarlos, uno de ellos me cargo en sus hombros y me dijo que yo era una princesa, a Jasper uno de los soldados lo invito a marchar con nosotros y le enseño como marchar, le puso un casco enorme y así fue como Jazz y yo, en los hombros del soldado, claro, marchamos junto con los soldados, yo esto no lo recuerdo, pero el si y claro vigilo todos mis movimientos, por eso lo se y también que por supuesto, mi padre estaba siguiéndonos de cerca, así que cuando su nana renuncio un año atrás jasper pidió que si podían traer a una soldado y mi padre por supuesto se lo cumplió.

Maria, se encargaba de ver que hiciera sus deberes, cosa que siempre hacia y le enseñaba cosas útiles aparte de que Jazz iba conmigo al colegio, gracias a esa mujer, que Jazz admira profundamente es el hombre que a sido siempre, caballeroso, ordenado, un gran hermano, responsable, respetuoso.

Jasper me contó que cuando ellos dos estaban solos Maria lo sentaba en su regazo, le besaba el cabello y le contaba sobre la guerra, las muertes, como se sentía luchar por la patria, todo esto hizo que a la fecha Jasper quiera ser soldado, cosa que a mi no me agrada, pero algo que si hizo es que, de alguna forma, logro que jazz, que de por si siempre a sido muy intuitivo siempre sepa cuales son tus exactos sentimientos y con una sonrisa o con solo mirarte a los ojos hacer que te sientas justo como el quiera, el siempre hace que cundo estoy molesta o triste me sienta feliz con solo verme y según las personas con las que trata, también sienten lo mismo, pero igual una vez mi hermano, que es muy competitivo logro que con tan solo el estar furioso y mirar a los jugadores de jockey de su equipo también se pusieran furiosos y ni se diga que en cuanto vio a los del equipo contrario y los miro mal, ellos que no tenían nada que ver, también se agarraran a golpes y de repente se empezó a reír histéricamente y 2 segundos también los demás también, después me contó que estaba poniendo mi teoría a prueba y llegamos a la conclusión de que el es MUY PERSUACIVO, aun que no los culpo, las sonrisas de Jazz son contagiosas.

Los hijos de Maria eran los mejores amigos de mi hermano, no había día que el no estuviera jugando con Peter, un chico de la estatura, cuerpo, edad, en fin un chico físicamente parecido a Jasper a excepción de que el es de cabello negro y ojos cafés y jasper que es alto, de pelo rubio y con caireles, ojos azules. Al igual que yo que soy alta, rubia pelo largo y con caireles al final, ojos azules y piernas largas y bien formadas, bueno, ahora que crecí, mi cuerpo es prácticamente perfecto y a Jasper le salieron bastantes músculos, aun que no supera a Emm se empata con Ed.

En fin, nuestra familia se estaba deshaciendo, así que un día cuando Jazz y yo regresábamos del instituto nos dieron la noticia:

-Carlisle- rose, jazzi, vengan unos momentos pequeños

Por el tono que uso sabia que no eran buenas noticias, jazz noto mi preocupación y me abrazo

-Jazz- que pasa papi

-Athenedora- niños, nos vamos a Volterra

-Jazz-¿vamos a visitar al tío Aro??

-Carlisle- no pequeño, tu tío Cayo- hizo una mueca- me ofreció trabajo y ahora vamos a vivir con tus tíos y tus primos

-Athenedora- nos vamos en 3 días, vallan a empacar

-Jazz- pero y la escuela

-Carlisle- ven a aquí mi pequeño responsable- lo invito a ir a sus brazos pero Jasper me tomo de la mano y me llevo a los brazos de papa.

-Athenedora- van a ir al colegio con sus primos- puse cara de asco- es eso o ir a la que van los de mas niños

-Jasper- a mi no me molestaría ir, además a Rose no le caen bien mis primos

-Athenedora- Rosalie, no seas grosera

-yo- pero mami, yo no dije nada, además los hijos de mi tío Aro me molestan mucho

-Carlisle- vamos Rose, no los ves desde hace 2 años, a lo mejor ya se llevan bien

-yo- pero papi, a mi me gusta vivir aquí

-Athenedora- Rosalie y Jasper, ya compórtense, van a vivir allá, les guste o no y haber si se juntan con los hijos de su tío Cayo que son tan buenos hijos, como me gustaría que ellos fueran mis hijos- se fue corriendo muy enojada

Yo me quede sin habla, me tire al piso y me puse a sollozar, mi papa me miraba con dolor en sus ojos y Jasper se quedo helado, nunca lo había visto llorar, o al menos mas de dos lagrimas, pero ahí estaba, parado llorando, sin hablar y en cuanto lo vi, la tristeza que había en mi desapareció y me invadió la ira, me levante y abrase a mi hermano y mire a mi papa.

-yo- papa quiero que me expliques por que mi mama esta así y quiero la verdad

-Carlisle- Rosalie, por favor

-yo- papi, por favor, no me pienso mudar a menos que me digas que ocurre

-Carlisle- su mama y yo nos estamos separando, su mama nunca me amo, ella siempre a estado enamorada de su tío Cayo pero el papa de su tío no los dejo casarse así que ella se caso conmigo para no estar lejos de su tío y por eso su tío no se caso.

-Jasper- pero y mis primos Gianni y el nuevo bebe Santi de quien son hijos

-Carlisle- son hijos de una señora que le presto su panza a tu mami y a tu tío

-Jasper- ósea que son hijos de mi mama y mi tío

-Carlisle- así es

LOS VULTURI

Yo no me lo tome para nada bien, yo ya tenia mi vida hecha, era la mas popular de todo el colegio, tenia a mi mejor amiga Vera y no me quería ir a Volterra, donde solo hay dos escuelas, la de todo el pueblo y una para mi familia. Y aparte eso de que Gianni es mi hermana no me gusta y Jasper me dijo que aparte tuvieron otro bebe que se llama Santiago y ahora lo vamos a conocer, mi mama y mi papi ya están oficialmente separados y eso me pone triste.

Por fin llegamos, nos estacionamos enfrente de la gran mansión y allí estaban parados en la puerta mi tío Aro y mi tía Sulpicia con unos gemelos que supongo son Alec y Jane, mi tío Cayo con un bebe que supongo es Santiago, mi tío Marco con la pequeña Mary de la mano y Mi tía Didyme con una enorme barriga, mi papa bajo de la camioneta le abrió la puerta a mi madre, Jasper me tomo de la mano y bajamos de la camioneta

-Aro- bienvenidos familia

-Sulpicia- pero que bonitos se ven sus pequeños tomados de la mano

-Cayo- vengan niños saluden por favor

-Yo- no gracias

-Athenedora- Rosalie compórtate por favor

-Jasper- lo sentimos tíos pero de verdad es que preferimos guardar distancia

Me sorprendió que Jasper me apoyara, bueno el siempre estaba ahí para mi, pero que dijera que no a una orden no era común en el

-Cayo- pero mira que muchachos tan renegados

-Carlisle- Cayo, por favor, ellos saben de lo tuyo con mi esposa, o mas bien ex esposa, así que por favor discúlpanos pero queremos descansar

-Cayo- ¿que?

-Jasper- saben, esto no es correcto, no podemos culpar a mi mama por enamorarse, pero tampoco es correcto lo que ella le hizo a mi papito, a Rose y a mi, yo digo que lo correcto es que mi mama se quede con mi tío Cayo cuidando de mi primita Gianna y de el pequeño Santi y que mi papa siga con su vida y busque al amor de su vida por que según Rose todos tienen una alma gemela que te hace feliz para siempre, verdad Rose?

-Yo- si, así es y mi papi se merece a alguien que lo haga feliz

-Jasper- así que por mas que te quiera mucho mami yo quiero que sigas tu vida con el pequeño Santi y me dejes ir con mi papi, si es que el quiere que vaya con el, claro que solo hablo por mi, así que Rose puede ir con quien desea y es que mi mama Maria me enseño que si amas a alguien tienes que dejarlo ir, si regresa es que es tuyo y si no regresa es que nunca lo fue, así que por eso te dejo decidir donde quieres estar

-Aro- impresionante, ¿Qué les dan de comer a sus hijos?

Cuando me di cuenta, mis tías, mi mama, mi papa y mi tío Cayo estaban llorando

-Sulpicia- gracias pequeño Jasper, pero será mejor que por lo pronto entren a saludar a sus primos

-Yo- gracias tía- tome de la mano a Jazz y le dije en el oído - yo voy a donde tu vallas -salude a mi tía Sulpicia, le bese el cabello a los gemelos, salude a mi tío Aro, a mi tío Cayo, que se quedo inmóvil, le lance un beso a Santi, salude a mi tío Marco, a mi tía Didyme que también estaba inmóvil, abrase a Mary, que es 3 años mas chica que yo, y le bese la panza a mi tía Didyme, solo así salio del trance.

-Didyme- gracias hermosa, ven, vamos a saludar a tus primos

Todo lo que Jazz dijo me dio mucho que pensar así que quería irme, pero primero tenia que saludar, así que mientras mas rápido mejor.

Primero salude a los hijos de mi tío Aro, que estaban en el recibidor, Chelsea de14 años, siempre a hecho lo que mi tío Aro dice, es la que se encarga de regañar, dar ordenes y hacer que los demás obedezcamos a mi tío Aro, después a Renata que tiene 11 años, ella siempre defiende a mi tío Aro de todos, a veces también defiende a mis otros tíos pero nunca la e visto en contra de mi tío Aro y Demetri de 12 años, mi primo es un gran buscador a ganado competencias de rastrear animales, encontrar la salida de un bosque con solo una brújula hecha a mano, etc. hasta la fecha es el campeón nacional de búsqueda y rastreo.

En la cocina se encontraban los demás los hijos de Marco, Félix de 11 años, un gran deportista, alto y muy grande a pesar de no ser gordo y Heidi una muy hermosa chica de 12 años

Cuando ya me iba al cuarto donde Chelsea me dijo que dormiríamos Jasper y yo, llego mi mama con mi hermana Gianna agarrada de su mano.

-Athenedora- hola Rose, podemos hablar

-Yo- estoy un poco cansada pero esta bien, y Jasper

-Athenedora- con tu tío Cayo y tu papa

Tome la otra mano de mi mama y nos dirigimos a una de las salas al llegar vi a mi hermano muy pensativo

-yo- Jazz

En cuanto me vio fue corriendo y me agarro de la mano que tenia suelta

-Carlisle- niños la decisión esta tomada, solo falta pulir los detalles

-Gianna- que pasa aquí papi- corrió a los brazos de Cayo

Después de contarle sobre el amor de su padre y mi madre y de cómo ella es hija de los dos igual que su hermano Santiago, de cómo mi madre la ama igual que a Jasper y a mí y de cómo ella se va a quedar con mi tío Cayo y mi papa se va a Denali un pueblo en Alaska.

-Carlisle- bueno Rose, tu tienes una semana para decidir con quien quieres vivir, claro que en verano podrás ver a quien no elijas.

Voltee a ver a todos en esa recamara, mi tío Cayo con una mano entrelazada en la de mi mama y Gianni sentada en sus piernas, y mi mama viéndome fijamente con un toque de preocupación en sus ojos pero al mismo tiempo acariciando el lacio cabello de Gianna, mi papa viéndome con un toque de vergüenza y tristeza, con Jasper sentado a un lado suyo abrasándolo y viéndome con preocupación y protección, esos ojos con tan solo verlos me dan paz y mi padre siempre tan protector, que seria de ellos sin una mujer a su lado y que seria de mi sin ellos, mi madre estaría bien, viviendo en esta gran casa cuidando de sus dos hijos, hijos que si mal no recuerdo ella siempre deseo, y fue mi culpa el aparecer en su vida impidiendo que se fuera con mi tío y cuidara a los hijos que tanto anhelo, fue mi culpa que ella llorara tanto y fue mi culpa que mi padre viera a la mujer que tanto quería, llorar y que a el solo le quedara sentarse con ella a consolarla y de hecho eso mismo e hecho yo con Jasper, siempre lo e tenido aquí para cada vez que se me ocurre hacer berrinches, pero nunca considere sus sentimientos, que tal si el prefería estar en otro lugar en vez de conmigo sentado cargándome todo el día y la noche.

-yo- me voy con papa y con Jasper pero quiero que mi papa me meta en el internado en el que metieron a Vera- para mi suerte la familia de Vera se mudo a Alaska

Así fue como me fui con mi padre y Jasper, mi padre cumplió su promesa y me metió en el internado en donde solo veía a mi papa y a Jasper un fin de semana al mes.

Actualmente la familia Vulturi esta conformada por mi tío Aro, su esposa Sulpicia, mi tío Cayo, su esposa (mi madre), mi tía Didyme (que falleció hace poco, murió en compañía de su hermano, mi tío Aro, le pareció extraño a todos excepto a su otro hermano, mi tío Cayo) dejo viudo a mi tío Marco, que sigue viviendo con los demás, y por supuesto los hijos de las respectivas parejas.

NO ES UN ADIOS, ES UN HASTA LUEGO

Una semana después de llegar a Volterra mi papa ya tenia arreglada nuestra llegada a Alaska, arreglo todas nuestras cosas, consiguió que el prestigioso internado me aceptara y a Jasper lo inscribió en una cara institución y compro una casa donde a pesar de que no viva ahí, tenia mi propio cuarto, muy hermoso a decir verdad, desde el cuarto de Jasper se veía el blanco bosque, que permanecía siempre congelado, y un lago profundo y silencioso, donde Jazz después me confeso que le gustaba ir a pensar.

Recuerdo que el último día que estuvimos en Volterra fue muy triste.

Baje las escaleras con cuidado, estaba llorando silenciosamente, detrás de mi estaba Félix cargando una pequeña maleta y mi tío Marco y mi papa con 2 maletas cada uno, llegue a la planta baja y Heidi, luciendo hermosa como siempre, se me acerco y me abrazo. Después aparecieron mi tío Cayo y mi tío Aro con las maletas de Jasper, subieron todo al carro y empezamos a despedirnos, mis primos se me fueron acercando de uno por uno.

-Chelsea- adiós primita, te deseo la mejor de las suertes-me abrazo y se fue a despedir a Jasper

-Renata- nos vemos Rosy - nombre que me puso cuando de pequeña le decía Reni- ¿nos vamos a seguir hablando verdad?

-Demetri- claro que le vamos a seguir hablando, por que, después de todo, seguimos siendo primos, OK- dijo mientras se acercaba y nos abrazaba a las 2 al mismo tiempo, me dio un beso en el cabello- cuídate Rose- tomo del brazo a Renata y fueron hacia mi papa

Sulpicia- adiós pequeña, cuídate y ya sabes que cualquier cosa aquí esta tu tita Sulpicia, ¿de acuerdo?- asentí con la cabeza, mi tita, como le decía de chica, con rasgos muy finos, salvajes y liberales, es la mujer mas amable del mundo, a pesar de que siempre esta atrás de mi tío Aro, un hombre amable y sabio, que siempre busca lo mejor para la familia.

-Aro-hasta luego princesa, siempre puedes contar con nuestra familia, nunca lo olvides- se acerco con los gemelos, su mas preciada adquisición, los cuales cuida como a su vida y a pesar de que tienen un año, los trata con todo el amor del mundo, al igual que Renata y Chelsea que lo adoran, me acerco a Alec, un bebe tranquilo y sonriente y le bese la mejilla, entonces sonrió y me hizo reír.

-Aro- al parecer el también te quiere, Rose, todos te queremos- le sonreí a Aro mientras me salía una lagrima y acariciaba la pequeña cabeza de Alec, que empezó a reír y mirarme con sus hermosos ojos azules, pero ante este gesto Jane se empezó a revolver inquieta

-Aro- tranquila pequeña celosa- acomodo a Alec en los brazos de Chelsea, que se había acercado a ayudarlo y tomo a Jane por los lados ayudándola a pararse frente a mí, sus preciosos ojos azules rodeados de su rubio cabello me miraron fijamente mientras fruncía duramente para su edad el ceño, me miro fijamente y logro que me estremeciera, cosa que hizo que Aro riera.

-Aro- ¿da miedo verdad?, jajaja, no te preocupes, solo esta celosa de que le caigas bien a Alec- le beso el cabello a Jane, me sonrió y le ayudo a caminar hasta Alec y Chelsea que estaban sentados jugando con un osito.

-Heidi- nos vemos preciosa, te quiero mucho- me abrazo, me dio un beso y se hizo a un lado rápidamente en cuanto vio que Félix me abrazaba fuertemente y lograba hacer que mis pies quedaran volando

-Félix- ¡adiós prima!- me empezó a agitar haciendo que mis pies se movieran como campana

-yo- Félix, no respi...-trate de decirle

-Jazz- creo que no la dejas respirar Félix- llego para salvarme

-UPS, lo siento- dijo mientras me soltaba y se reía ruidosamente golpeando el hombro de Jasper haciendo que este se tambaleara y tirara a Demetri, haciendo que Félix riera todavía más.

-Mary- Rosalie, te quiero- dijo brincando hacia mi abrazándome

-yo- yo también pequeña- en eso Jasper regreso con la ropa toda movida de su lugar y el pelo mas despeinado de lo que estaba y abrazo a Mary aplastándola contra mi mientras le hacia cosquillas

-yo- Jazz ¿que te paso, te atacaron o que?- dije mientras le ayudaba haciéndole cosquillas a Mary

-Jazz- exactamente eso paso, entonces Mary, ¿te rindes?

-Mary- si, jajaja, me rindo, jajaja- dejamos de hacerle cosquillas y abrazo a Jasper- los voy a extrañar

-Jasper- nosotros también pequeña, pero sabes que siempre seremos tus primos y puedes hablarnos cuando quieras, así que solo le tienes que decir a tu papi que nos hable

-Mary- esta bien- de repente llego Félix y la cargo y la uso de escudo mientras Demetri trataba de alcanzarlo pero cuando no lo logro se puso a hacerle cosquillas a Mary en alianza con Félix

-Mary- jajaja, por que todos me hacen cosquillas, jajaja

-Didyme- niños dejen a Mary, Félix baja a tu hermana, tu y Demetri vallan a jugar a el patio que para eso les puso tu tío Aro los juegos que le pidieron

-Demetri- esta bien tía, lo sentimos- salieron corriendo jugando carreras mientras mi tía ponía cara de fastidio

-Didyme- hasta luego pequeña, espero que nos vengas a visitar en vacaciones- yo asentí con la cabeza y la abrasé

-Cayo- niños ya es hora de que se vallan, su papa los esta esperando- le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla mientras el me deseaba suerte- lo siento Rosalie- supongo que mi cara de confusión era muy grande por que se empezó a explicar- lamento si gracias a mi arruine su felicidad, perdón si arruine tu familia pero estoy seguro que, como eres, una niña, hermosa, fuerte y grandiosa tu cuento de hadas se va a arreglar- eso fue lo mas sincero que me había dicho nunca, el siempre había sido muy estricto, una persona muy dura de tratar.

-yo- gracias- lo abrase y me fui a la camioneta mientras veía como Jasper era llevado hacia ella por mis tíos Marco y Didyme

Apenas crucé por la puerta mi tío Aro me tomo de la mano y mi tía Sulpicia le dejaba a los gemelos, Alec en los brazos de mi tío Cayo.

-Alec- adiós- era la primera vez que oía su tierna y seria voz, me dijo adiós con la mano y trato de alcanzar a Jane que estaba tratando de ir con mi tío Aro pataleando y moviéndose mientras Chelsea la trataba de calmar y Jane la miraba con odio haciendo que esta pusiera cara de dolor.

Cuando llegamos a la camioneta abrase a mi tía y bese a mi tío que me ayudo a subir. Mi papa arranco y se despidió con la mano de todos mientras Jasper le sacaba la lengua a Félix y este le hacia caras.

-Carlisle- ¿sabias que Aro y Sulpicia son tus padrinos Rose?- dijo por sacar platica

-yo- si, mama me lo dijo

-Jazz- ¿quien son mis padrinos?- dijo con curiosidad

-Carlisle- tu tío Marco y tu tía Didyme

Llegamos a el aeropuerto, inmediatamente abordamos a un enorme avión y nos pasaron a primera clase, ni Jazz ni yo habíamos volado alguna vez pero el se veía nervioso mientras yo veía todo con curiosidad.

Mi papa se sentó donde la ventana, yo al lado de el y Jasper a mi otro lado, me tomo de la mano y le dije que no se preocupara

Papa saco un gran libro nuevo de medicina, una revista de princesas y una de vestidos, junto con mi libro donde vienen todas las princesas, para mi y uno que tenia unos hermosos paisajes, era de la cuidad a donde íbamos según dijo mi papa a Jasper, que de pronto lo empezó a hojear y saco el libro de la segunda guerra mundial que le regalo Maria junto con un libro de ajedrez, a Jasper le encanta el Ajedrez, yo soy muy buena pero el le gano a mi tío Cayo, el mejor de la familia. Se los dio a Jasper que concentrado en leer sobre el lugar donde íbamos los tomo sin ver y agradeció, de pronto se anuncio que íbamos a despegar, papa nos puso el cinto y tome mi libro de princesas y lo abrace, este libro y Jasper es lo único que me puede tranquilizar.

Sentí a Jasper tensarse y saque su libro guerra de donde lo puso, lo tome de la mano y le di el libro, rápidamente lo abrazo y me agradeció.

Una vez que tuvimos nuestros libros, a nosotros tomados de la mano y a papa con cada mano en nuestros hombros nos tranquilizamos y pudimos despegar tranquilos, papa siempre sabe lo que necesitamos.

Después de una hora me quede dormida en los brazos de mi papa, Jasper se mareo y mejor decidió platicar con mi papa sobre mi nuevo internado, intente poner atención pero el estar en brazos de mi padre y con Jasper acariciando mi cabello me relajo en un sueño profundo.

Cuando desperté papa estaba dormido así que me senté de nuevo en mi asiento

-yo- ¿que hora es?

-Jazz- americana o italiana – realmente su pregunta me pareció bastante molesta e inoportuna, le quise responder pero realmente ni yo sabía cual quería

-yo- que chistoso- puse mi mejor cara de poker y el se rió por lo que inmediatamente yo también me empecé a reír

-yo- no haz dormido verdad jazz- dije una vez que nos calmamos

-Jazz- no, no puedo

-yo- ven aquí- quite el descansa brazos de entre nuestros asientos y puse la almohadilla en mis piernas y el recostó su cabeza

Estuve 5 minutos diciéndole que lo quería mucho hasta que se quedo dormido, mi papa despertó y me dejo apoyarme en su costado, así dormimos los 3 acurrucados, después vimos una película, aprendimos a jugar cartas, comimos, Jasper se mareo y empezó a vomitar así que papa corrió por medicina y trapos mientras yo le dejaba apretar mi mano y con la otra me tapaba la nariz y cerraba los ojos, quería salir de ahí, pero Jazz me necesitaba.

Cuando llegamos a la hermosa casa, mi papa nos dio nuestros cuartos y acomodo nuestras cosas, las mías la mayoría las acomodo en otras maletas, que me llevaría al internado en 3 días, mi cuarto era hermoso, muy grande, las paredes rosa pastel, y en las esquinas estaba pintado como si fueran torres de castillo, la cama era gigante y acolchonada, las cobijas eran rosas y decían ¨aquí duerme una princesa¨, tenia una ventana enorme, con un balcón, pero siempre estaba muy frió y resbaloso así que papa no me dejaba salir, desde el balcón se veía el bosque, blanco y brillante y a lo lejos se ven 3 grandes casas parecidas a la mía, desde el cuarto de jasper, adornado de forma militar pero en verdes claros, se ven mejor las 3 grandes casa del otro lado del lago que por culpa de los árboles yo no puedo ver.

Ese día cada quien se puso a organizar sus cosas y papa ayudándonos, al siguiente día papa estaba muy cansado y se quedo dormido, baje las escaleras en busca del desayuno pero solo me encontré a Jazz.

-Jazz- buenos días

-yo- hola, ¿donde esta papa?

-Jazz- sigue dormido, ayer no durmió por tener todo listo

-yo- voy a preparar cereal, ¿sabes donde esta?

-Jazz- a un lado del refrigerador, arriba y a la derecha

Jasper estaba extraño pero en ese momento lo que quería era comer algo y de pasada decidí hacerles a ellos cereal también, Jazz me lo agradeció y empezó a comer o mas bien devorar su plato, que era del doble de tamaño del mió, en eso bajo papa, se disculpo y empezó a comer, después seguimos acomodando la casa, no paramos en todo el día mas que cuando papa nos trajo chocolate caliente por que hacia mucho frío, Jazz estuvo callado todo el día y yo solo lo miraba, si el me quisiera decir lo que pasa ya me lo hubiera dicho, así es el.

Al final del día mi papa instalo el DVD en la gran televisión y nos pusimos a ver películas mientras comíamos palomitas y sándwiches, vimos los 101 dálmatas y mi pequeño angelito, en la parte en la que la mama encuentra al niño se me escapo una lagrima y jasper, que estaba a un lado mío con mi cabeza en su hombro y nuestras manos tomadas, me apretó junto a el.

Era increíble como yo seguía siendo tan egoísta y lo tenia siempre a mi lado cuando el probablemente tiene mejores cosas que hacer que cuidarme la espalda y besar el suelo donde piso, por eso me voy, mi papa se esfuerza por cuidarnos a ambos pero se ve agotado, soy demasiada carga para los dos.

Mi plan es irme y como mi instituto esta a 2 hrs. de aquí y la escuela solo permite que salgamos una vez al mes y visitas una vez a la semana ya no los molestaría tanto.

ADIOS HERMANO, HOLA INSTITUTO

Hoy me voy al instituto, me levante temprano, me bañe en un caliente baño de espuma y me di cuenta que extraño a mi nana Lety que me consentía, extraño a Nettie cuando nos regañaba, ella si era la niñera mas enojona pero divertida del mundo, extraño ver a Jazz en las piernas de Maria pero sobre todo, extraño a mi mama, esa mujer tan dulce que siempre me compraba cosas, me llevaba a las sesiones de fotos y me dejaba tomarme fotos con las modelos, a esa mujer que trabajaba duro para mantenernos en un buen colegio y pagar mis caprichos con una sonrisa en los ojos, esa mujer que tenia un brillo en sus claros ojos azules cada vez que teníamos un logro, la misma que cuando enfermaba le pedía a Lety que la dejara cuidarme ella misma, esa mujer que amo tanto, mi mama. Recuerdo cuando me despedí de ella en Volterra un segundo antes de que mi tío Cayo se disculpara mi mama se acercó a mí.

-Athenedora- Rose, ven aquí mi pequeño ángel, te amo tanto, lamento lo que dije de que quería mas a Santiago y a Gianna, estaba mal en ese momento, discutí con tu padre, yo te amo y también a tu hermano, yo los amo tanto, pero se que ustedes estarán mejor con su padre, el los ama y los cuidara, te prometo que iré a verte en vacaciones o tu puedes venir, como prefieras, pero nunca olvides que te amo y que ustedes mis hijos son la razón de mi existir, cuídense- una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y como 300 por las mías.

Como voy a extrañar a mi mama y a mi papa.

Mi papa, el hombre mas bueno que haya conocido, es uno de los mejores cirujanos del mundo y le tiene pasión a su trabajo, y aun que trabaja como loco, sin ningún descanso siempre se da tiempo para mi y mi hermano y cada año hace 20 operaciones gratuitas, hizo una fundación de doctores que entre todos hacen 300 operaciones gratuitas al año en regiones con pobreza extrema y también les llevan alimento, medicina y artículos de limpieza, el es una gran persona.

Cuando pensé que había estado suficiente tiempo en la bañera me seque y en eso escuche la voz de mi padre al otro lado de la puerta.

-Carlisle- Rose, princesa, ¿estas bien?

-yo- si, papi, deja me termino de arreglar y salgo

- Carlisle- OK, voy por Jazz y te esperamos abajo para desayunar.

Me arregle con la poca ropa que había en mi closet ya que la demás estaba en maletas lista para subir al carro, decidí que me pondría unos lindos y cómodos jeans y una playera tipo polo rosa pastel, cepille mi pelo y me lo ate en una coleta, me puse unos tenis a juego con la playera y baje a desayunar para después irnos al internado.

Después de comer un sándwich Jazz y papá subieron mis maletas al carro y empezamos el viaje al internado, papa puso música clásica y Jazz se puso a leer, de pronto se me ocurrió escribir, mama me inscribió a clases de piano hace un año y desde entonces aun que no me encante tocarlo, toco y canto, pero sobre todo escribo canciones, saque una libreta de mi mochila y empecé, no sabia como despedirme de Jazz y aun que mi papa me aseguro que me visitarían el fin de semana siguiente, yo lo voy a extrañar demasiado así que empecé, 20 min. después la tenia lista así que me acerque lo más que pude al cuerpo de Jasper, que me volteo a ver, le mostré el cuaderno para que pudiera leer y empecé a cantar.

Para Jasper- No me voy

Un nudo en la garganta, rompiéndome la voz

No encuentro las palabras para decirte adiós

Te busco entre las luces, tratare de no llorar

Te regalo cada sueño que logramos conquistar

No, me voy

Jasper empezó a cantar, mama lo hizo tomar clases de saxofón aun que no sea su favorito y también canta, aun que al igual que yo, prefiere escribir.

Crecimos de la mano, jugando sin jugar

Hicimos una historia sin pensar en su final

Papa apago su música.

Los dos

A veces tuve miedo pero aprendí a volar

Hoy préstame tus alas que no quiero aterrizar

Yo

Mil gracias por tus brazos abiertos para mí

De par en par

Siempre igual

No me voy, si me amarras a tu corazón

Por siempre

No me voy, y no voy a decir adiós

Mientras no me olvides no me voy... y no

No (no) (no) me voy (me voy) (me voy) (me voy) (me voy)

Los dos

No caben los recuerdos en toda la ciudad

Mil gracias por tu risa que alumbro la oscuridad

Yo

Y si volviera el tiempo te diría desde hoy

Que no cambiaria este viento a ninguna dirección

Mil gracias por tus brazos abiertos para mí

De par en par

Siempre igual

Los dos

No me voy, si me amarras a tu corazón

Por siempre

No me voy, y no voy a decir adiós

Mientras no me olvides no me voy

No me voy, si me amarras a tu corazón

Por siempre

No me voy, y no voy a decir adiós

Mientras no me olvides no me voy

Mientras no me olvides no me voy.

Los dos empezamos a llorar abrazados

-Jazz- gracias, me encanto

-yo- te voy a extrañar tanto- dije entre sollozos, abrazándome mas a su cuerpo

-Jazz- yo también hermanita pero no te preocupes te hablare por teléfono

-yo- gracias Jazzi

Después de un rato

-Carlisle- muy bien niños, llegamos

Ante nosotros aparecieron enormes edificios muy elegante, la mayoría edificios de 2 pisos con alguna letra en la parte superior, la fachada de todas era igual, muy elegante de ladrillos con detalles dorados y la gran letra dorada, todas las puertas, de un color café claro y con un escudo de un león dorado parado en dos patas tratando de alcanzar una manzana de un árbol.

Papa nos llevo hasta un edificio con la letra D y en la puerta estaba el letrero de administración, una señora de cabello castaño y algunas arrugas pero con una cara dulce y mirada joven nos dirigió una gran sonrisa.

- hola queridos Hale, bienvenidos a ACP soy la señora Martínez pero me pueden decir Rosita

-como sabe quienes somos- pregunto Jazz, la verdad yo también me lo preguntaba

-Carlisle- Jazz no seas grosero

-Rosita- no se preocupe, en realidad mucha gente pregunta eso- nos sonrió

-Carlisle- bueno mucho gusto en conocerla yo soy

-Rosita- lo se, mucho gusto en conocerlos Carlisle, Rose y Jazz

-Jazz- ¿como sabe?- antes de que acabara le tape la boca para evitarle un regaño

-yo- mucho gusto

- Rosita- bueno queridos, les daría un recorrido por el campus pero estoy algo ocupado así que le pediré a Jolie que los acompañe

Salio por 5 min. Y regreso con una chica que se veía muy amable y a la vez estricta

-Jolanda- hola que tal, mi nombre es Jolanda pero diganme Jolie

Rosita le explico todo, hizo que papa firmara algunas cosas, me dio un mapa, un horario, un millón de hojas y me dijo que mis libros estarían mañana en la mañana en la puerta de mi dormitorio, me tomo mi huella digital para la puerta de mi habitación, me dijo que mis clases empezaban en dos días pero los nuevos teníamos que venir a unas conferencias así que los demás estudiantes llegarían mañana y se despidió.

-Jolie- síganme por aquí- nos llevo a fondo del pasillo y nos explico cual era la oficina del director Bloom y las oficinas de las coordinadoras estaban arriba, salimos del edificio y nos llevo por cada uno enseñándonos todo aun que no estaba poniendo mucha atención por que venia abrazada de Jazz charlando y viendo a mi papa preguntar entusiasmado sobre cada edificio.

- Jolie- listo aquí es, el edificio F o mejor conocido como los dormitorios Washington, tu cuarto es el 28, esta en el tercer piso y como son cuartos dobles compartirás con alguna compañera, en si el dormitorio solo se abre con la huella digital de tu compañera, la tuya, tu coordinadora, la mujer de aseo y el director.

-Carlisle- que tal si dejamos las cosas de Rose en su cuarto y vamos a la cafetería, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos Jolie?

-Jolie- lo siento pero tengo algunas cosas que preparar antes de mañana, por cierto Rose, yo me encargo de la convivencia de este lugar, prácticamente resuelvo los problemas que tengas con tus compañeros, planeo los eventos y doy aburridas conferencias- con lo ultimo no me quedo mas que reír- mi oficina es en el edificio N al fondo a la derecha donde dice mi nombre con letras doraras, jajaja- ese chiste si no lo entendí.

Nos despedimos de Jolie y fuimos a directamente a comer, mis cosas podían esperar un rato. La cafetería era muy grande, yo comí pizza, Jazz, que se había mantenido muy reservado, hamburguesa y mi papa un hot dog.

Cuando llegamos al dormitorio era sorprendente, entrando había una salita colores amarillos pastel y caqui con una gran ventana que daba directo a unas hermosas montañas nevadas, la salita era un lugar pacifico y lindo, un buen lugar para estudiar, una de las habitaciones decía mi nombre en un pequeño pizarrón, en la otra habitación decía Tanya.

Entramos a mi habitación y era muy linda, las paredes eran blancas, había una cama color caqui muy cómoda con sabanas rosas enfrente había una tele que tenia un letrero en un lado que decía que la tele bloqueaba algunos canales y programas, y solo funcionaba de 7 a.m. a 8 p.m., en otra de las paredes había un escritorio color rosa y a un lado un librero vació, también había una puerta que solo se abría con mi dedo, un gran closet color blanco con madera combinada con la cama, también había un espejo de cuerpo completo muy hermoso, otra puerta daba a el baño, tenia un lavabo muy grande y cajones para guardar todas tus cosas, la bañera era muy ancha pero no muy profunda, solo lo suficiente, después de acomodar la mayoría de mis cosas y platicar se había echo muy tarde y ellos tenían que regresar.

La despedida fue prácticamente llanto, un millón de abrazos y besos y cuando por fin papa logro separarme de Jasper regrese a mi cuarto, como eran las 6 p.m. y no tenía sueño me acosté en la salita a ver todos los papeles que me dio Rosita, era mi horario que rápidamente escribí en la parte de atrás de todos mis cuadernos y pegue en una de las paredes de mi cuarto, el reglamento del colegio, lo puse sobre mi mesa de noche, después lo leería, un plano de la escuela, que sin duda necesitaría así que lo metí en mi mochila, con el plano también venia una lista de las clases que me tocarían o que necesitaría en cada edificio.

español, matemáticas, historia, geografía

tutorías, orientación

administración, oficina del director, coordinadora

música, arte, teatro, clases de religión

cafetería

biblioteca

teatro

oficinas de psicología, artes, deportes, convivencia

canchas de basquetball

canchas de voleyball

canchas de tenis y área de porristas

canchas de football

canchas de soccer

Bueno, por lo menos no me tocaron clases en todos los edificios- me dije a mi misma, continué con los papeles y vi que había folletos para unirse a talleres de música, instrumentos, canto, teatro, deportes, porristas, dibujo, pintura, escultura, el periódico escolar, había descuentos para la tienda del colegio y promociones para lugares a donde salir en nuestro día libre, etc.

Después llego una mujer que traía una cita del director por que me quería conocer, después de un rato de nervios por mi cita con el director, tocaron otra vez la puerta con unas cajas gigantes de parte de papa y Jazz, abrí una y vi un reproductor de música gigantesco y mis CD favoritos con partituras de mis canciones favoritas, ¿partituras? ¿Y en que se supone que las tocaría?, abrí la mas pequeña de las cajas y eran como 200 fotos mías, de mama, los Vulturi, Vera y yo, Jazz, mi papa y mi mama, etc. Empecé a derramar algunas lágrimas mientras abría la última caja, mi teclado electrónico, con una nota que decía: PARA NUESTRA PIANISTA FAVORITA, NO TE PUDIMOS MANDAR UN PIANO DE COLA POR QUE LA ESCUELA NO LO PERMITE, PERO LOS CONVENCIMOS DE DEJARTE USAR EL DEL COLEGIO, ESTE ES PARA TU CUARTO, POR QUE TU MUSICA ES TU METODO DE DESAGOARTE, ASI QUE PUEDES USAR ESTE O UN TELEFONO PARA HABLARNOS, YA TE EXTRAÑAMOS, BESOS, JASPER Y CARLISLE HALE.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios mientras las lagrimas se escapaban rápidamente de mi, lleve todo a mi cuarto, fui por un sándwich al comedor y me lo lleve a mi recamara mientras pegaba todas nuestras fotos en la pared, y así me dio la hora de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté cuando escuche un ruido, faltaban 4hrs para mi cita con el director, no me explicaba quien me despertó antes así que me puse mi bata y salí del cuarto, valla ser mi sorpresa que me encontré con una linda rubia rojiza de mas o menos mi edad.

-yo- hola, soy Rosalie pero me puedes decir Rose

-hola yo me llamo Tanya

-así que tu eres mi compañera

-sip

-cuantos años tienes, yo 7

-yo tengo 6

En eso tocaron la puerta y cuando la abrí entraron otras dos rubias bonitas

-tanya- hola niñas, ella es Rosalie, Rose ellas son mis hermanas Irina y Kate

-Irina- hola yo soy Irina, la mayor y ella es Kate

COMO PASA EL TIEMPO

Estuvimos platicando hasta la hora de comer, kate, va a ser mi compañera de clases, me alegra que ya tengo amigas, irina es un año mayor que yo pero aun así es una súper amiga, me agradan mucho las 3, tanya es muy dulce y amable, kate es también muy amigable aun que tiene bastante carácter, irina es muy dulce aun que presiento que es un poco rencorosa, espero equivocarme.

Cuando irina y kate se fueron tanya y yo nos pusimos a ver la película de barbie y la princesa cascanueces, después nos arreglamos las dos juntas, yo me puse unos pescadores blancos, una blusa verde militar con flores blancas, un sweater torero verde pastel y una gorra café de piel con el pelo lacio y suelto, kate se puso una blusa blanca con dibujos color pastel, un short negro y arriba una gabardina gris con calcetas largas a juego, definitivamente nos veíamos bien, estilos distintos pero fabulosos.

Cuando bajamos me encontré a Vera, las presente y se agradaron al instante.

Yo extrañe mi casa pero con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando, mi papa y jazz me visitaban cuando podían, jazz se hizo de algunos amigos en su instituto a pesar de ser tímido, por mi lado me volví vanidosa, todos me envidiaban, era engreída y solo me juntaba con vera, que hasta cierto punto envidiaba, ella tenia a su hermana aquí, su madre era maestra así que la veía todos los días y su padre siempre le mandaba cartas, dije cartas y no obsequios que es lo que mi mama mandaba cada vez que se acordaba que tenia una hija, el papa de vera era soldado y siempre le escribía cuentos, poemas, historias, etc. era un fantástico escritor que la visitaba cada vez que había un evento importante en el internado, debido a su rango podía pedir descansos.

Hablaba con jazz de vez en cuando, mi papa me visitaba seguido yo seguí componiendo canciones aun que cada vez menos debido a que era la capitana de porristas y no tenia mucho tiempo, mis calificaciones eran excelentes así que no tenia problemas en la escuela, bueno, en conducta un poco por platicar, o pelearme con otros alumnos, pero es que yo nunca me e dejado insultar, no permito que nadie me menosprecie.

Así pasó el tiempo y yo me acostumbre, me acostumbre aun que sufriera un poco, extrañe pero también sabia que era lo mejor, o al menos eso creía.

EL CUMPLEAÑOS

En una semana es el cumpleaños de Kate, va a ser una pequeña pero elegante reunión con sus hermanas, sus primos y tíos, nos invitaron a mi papa, mi hermano y a mi, realmente no me muero por ir a esa fiesta pero Kate me agrada mucho.

El viernes mí papa y jazz vinieron por mí para la fiesta, resulto que las casas al otro lado del lago son de ella y sus primas.

Jasper accedió a acompañarme a la fiesta y papa pidió permiso en el hospital para faltar, yo me encargue de la ropa de jazz, un pantalón caqui con una camisa blanca desfajada, unos sketchers cafés y una chamarra café, mi papa uso un pantalón negro, zapatos negros y una camisa blanca desfajada, formal pero muy guapo. Yo me puse un vestido verde limón debajo de las rodillas con mallas blancas, zapatos verde limón, un lazo a juego en mi cabello suelto y un sweater blanco.

Cuando llegamos pasamos al gran jardín lleno de globos y juegos en el que estaban las hermanas Denali y dos niños y una niña más

**Las iniciales de quien habla van a estar al principio del dialogo cuando sea necesario desde ahora:**

**Edward= E, Emmett= EM, Alice= A, Tanya= T, Kate= K, Irina= I, Rosalie=R, Jasper= J, Carlisle= C, Esme= ES, Sasha= S, Eleazar= EL, Carmen= CA**

K - hola Rose gracias por venir

R- gracias por invitarnos, el es jasper y mi papa Carlisle

S- hola, gracias por venir, Rosalie, Jasper, si gusta venir por acá Carlisle para presentarle a la familia

C- vallan a jugar chicos yo voy a estar con los adultos

R- OK, papi

K- vengan chicos, déjenme presentarles a los demás

T- hola Rose, deja le hablo a mis primos

Salio corriendo y antes de lo que canta un gallo aparecieron Irina y Tanya junto con un chico algo parecido a Tanya solo que el pelo de Tanya es rubio rojizo y el de el de un extraño color cobre con ojos verdes, se veía guapo pero tímido y detrás de el apareció un niño muy alto y fuerte con una pequeña niña cargando en sus brazos, ellos dos tenían el pelo negro con ojos grises, muy guapos también solo que el niño tenia cara de oso y la niña tenia cara de duendecillo.

K- Rose, Jasper, ellos son mis primos Edward, Emmett y Alice

A- Hola, ¿tu eres Rosalie no?, yo estudio en el mismo internado que tu, solo que soy un año menor, espera, ¿dijiste Jasper?, Emmett, el no es el mismo niño que esta en tu instituto, lo vi cuando mi tía Carmen y yo fuimos por ti y por Edward

WOW, como habla esa niña

EM- si enana, el esta en el mismo instituto que yo

E- hola, soy Edward y soy un año menor que tu- Dijo tímidamente

R- hola

EM- hey, Jasper ¿quieres jugar?

J- vamos

Jasper y Emmett se pusieron a jugar, se veian muy graciosos por que a pesar de lo grande de Emmett mi hermano le ganaba y "Emmy" hacia cras graciosas, Ali es una chica super hiperactiva, es como una mariposa, me estaba diviertiendo mucho, todos son muy buenas gentes, bueno Edward es algo timido, el después de jugar un rato con los demas se fue a sentar a la sombra de un arbol a escuchar musica, creo que con la que mas hablo era tanya, los dos se parecian mucho aun que edward hacia pucheros cuando tanya lo abrazaba o le agarraba la mano.

De repente alice empezo a llorar y fue hacia mi papi que platicaba con la mami de Kate, ella estaba embala..embaca..embara..embarazada, si eso, osea que las niñas Denali iban a tener un hermanito llamado Vasil, bueno el punto es que Ali empezo a hacer un super puchero, se veia super tierna

C- Ali, pequeña ¿Qué pasa?

A- jazzi no me quiele dar un besito

C- mira nena lo que pasa es que le da pena

A- ¡ya se! Yo se lo doy a el- todos los adultos se rieron

CA- ¡niños! ¡vengan a cantar las mañanitas!

Todos corrimos pero cuando nos iban a tomar la foto....Alice se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en su mejilla a jasper que hizo un puchero, Tanya le agarro la mano a Edward y tambien hizo un puchero, Emmett nos embarro de betun a Irina y a mi y Kate se quedo quieta sonriendo.

ES- ¡niños!

TODOS- ¡ups! ¡perdon!

Entre Esme y mi papito nos regañaron y Sasha fue por la comida.

De repente se escucho un grito muy fuerte y todo paso muy rapido

TE PRESENTO A LA MUERTE

Todos corrimos, sabia que algo estaba mal pero no lo entendia, ¿Por qué sasha grito?

CA- ¡Eleazar, hay que ir al hospital, Sasha esta sangrando!

Rayos, Jasper se marea con la sangre

C- ¡vámonos!

ES- Carmen, tranquiliza a los niños

No lo habia notado pero de mi salian pequeños sollozos, las hermanas Denali estaban llorando fuertemente abrasadas entre si, alice tambien lloraba escondida en el pecho de Emmett y Edward cerraba fuete los puños para aguantar las lagrimas, Jasper, oh no, jasper se sostenia de la barra de la cosina, parecia apunto de desmayasrse.

R- papa, Jasper se va a desmayar

Y jasper se cayo rapidamente al suelo, corri hacia el.

EL- esme, carga a el pequeño, tambien trae a Alice, le esta saliendo sangre de la nariz

E- ¡auch, mi mano!

EL- y a edward tambien

CA- vallan, yo me quedo con los demas

EM- yo voy, no me alejare de Alice

R- ni yo de Jaspi- no lo resisti, le dije como de bebe, estaba apunto de estallar por mi hermano

CA- rose cariño todo va a estar bien

C- esta bien, Eleazar, vete con los niños en otro carro, dudo que Rose se pueda separar de su hermano

Mi papa se fue con Esme en su carro y yo con Eleazar, ibamos todos los niños Cullen y Hale. Yo tenia la cabeza de Jasper en mis piernas, el todavía no despertaba, Alice seguia sangrando y Emmett le pasaba papel y la limpiaba, Edward sostenia fuertemente su mano contra su pecho. Casi llegabamos, ya podia ver el hospital cerca cuando Jasper desperto.

Llegamos un segundo después que mi papi, unas camillas nos esperaban, rapidamente mi papa se puso una bata y subieron a Sasha a una camilla y a Jasper en otra, a Alice la cargo un enfermero y a Edward otro. Yo no me podia mover.

EM- rapido Rosalie, muevete- me tomo de la mano y corrimos tras nuestros hermanos

A todos los pasaron en diferentes consultorios. Eleazar se turnaba para entrar a los tres, apenas nos pusieron en la sala de espera yo solte a Emmett para abrazarme de el, trataba de soltarlo pero no podia. Era demaciado para mi, mi hermano, Sasha, los hermanos Cullen, las lagrimas de nosotros dos que caian rapidamente.


	9. esperanza vs soledad

ESPERANZA VS SOLEDAD.

Tiempo después me contaron lo que había pasado en la sala de espera de maternidad. Mi papa consiguió gracias a sus contactos a los mejores doctores que podian atender a sasha, en los estudios descubrieron que habia poca probabilidad de que si el bebe nacía Sasha sobreviviera e incluso habia probabilidad de que murieran los dos, informaron a Sasha pero ella decidido darle la oportunidad a su bebe, supongo que tenia esperanza, yo la creo egoista, dejo a sus tres niñas solas pues el padre de ellas y el bebe vivia en union libre con sasha y meses atrás se separaron pero el nunca reconocio como suyas a las niñas.

Mientras esperaban Esme y mi papa platicaron, sobre como los dos estaban divorciados, sus gustos e incluso platicaron sobre las travesuras que hacían sus hijos.

Ni sasha ni el bebe sobrevivieron. Las niñas quedaron en custodia de Carmen y Eleazar.

...............

Esme lloraba desconsoladamente camino de regreso, mientras tanto nosotros los niños no sabíamos que pasaba, regresamos junto a Eleazar que tenia los ojos llorozos pero cuando Alice le pregunto por que el no respondio, al bajar del carro Emmett estaba serio y veia con interes la mano de edward que se quejaba de ya no poder tocar el piano por una semana, Alice veia a Eleazar preocupada.

A- creo que algo esta mal

R- Eleazar esta triste

J- no, no solo esta triste, esta preocupado y algo molesto

A- ¿Cómo sabes?- jazz solo inclino sus hombros

E- niños vengan

Alice tomo mi mano pero jazz seguia con su frente con arruguitas extrañas, fue y le tomo la mano a Eleazar que lo vio y solto una lagrima, cargo a Jazz y lo abrazo, llegamos a la sala donde Esme y Carmen lloraban muchisisismo, mi papa abrazaba a las dos señoras, vio a Eleazar y hizo que si con la cabeza.

ES- niños tenemos que decirles algo

T- Eddie ¿Qué te paso en la mano? alice, jazz ¿están bien?

C- ellos estan bien nena, edward va a tener que usar la venda una semana, jazz solo se desmayo pero ya esta bien y Alice tenia bajo el azúcar pero ya no va a sangrar

A- si es cierto, la enfermera me dio gelatina, refresco de cereza y una paleta y cuando me lo comí me sentí mejor

J- si es cierto a mi me dio gelatina de limón

EM- ¡hey, yo también quería gelatina!

ES- niños les tenemos una mala noticia

I- ¿y mi mami?

K- ¿Dónde esta mi hermanito?

EL- su mami y hermanito están en el cielo ahora

Todos empezamos a llorar Emmett abrazo a Irina, Edward a Tanya, yo a Kate, Jasper a Alice, Eleazar y Carmen, Esme y mi papi

Deje de ver a las hermanas Denali por un tiempo desde entonces pero mi papa iba todos los días o hablaba con Esme, debes en cuando veia a Eleazar en mi casa o asi.


End file.
